Stand My Ground
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: What if instead Harry was accepted to a different school in his fourth year and accepted and Cedric didn't die? This is what would happen if the fourth year never happened and both Harry & Cedric found love with each other through the hardships to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm so excited with this fic. First time that I've done one that involves Harry Potter. Hope to make more some day after I finish the other ones I'm doing. This idea came to me when I was watching the fourth movie of what would have happened if something had happened at the end of the third year in the summer year before the Fourth Year. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the storyline**

**

* * *

**

**Standing My Ground**

**Chapter One: A Change of Destiny **

It was a warm summer evening; a light breeze was ruffling the leaves in the trees; children were shouting and laughing while playing in the sprinklers. All in all it was a perfectly normal day in a perfectly normal neighborhood; normal, that is, except for an almost 14 year old wizard named Harry Potter. It happened to be Harry's first day of summer holidays from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Harry Potter looked at the book in front of him he realized that many things in his life had been wrong, ever since he had gone to Hogwarts, that's where it all started or was it before that when he was placed in the _loving _care of the Dursleys. Not to mention that everything he had done for the past three years had been orchestrated by Dumbledore and the rest of the staff. Oh yes he remembered that night very well. Just like it was yesterday

/**_Start of Flashback_**/

_Walking through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, his mind wondered back to the night just a few days ago, when he suddenly found out that he had an innocent godfather that was sentenced to Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit as well as finding out the his best friend's rat that was in actual fact an animagus, that caused his parents death. _ _Hearing footsteps he hid himself in a corner that was covered in shadows so as to not alert anybody to his presence. _ _Shocked to the core he saw Ron and Hermione walking in the direction of the headmaster's office, making him curious. Following them he quickly darted through the door before it was closed as he saw them take a seat as Dumbledore sucked on a lemon drop. _

_"Ah Ron, Hermione, I trust you've come to get your new orders. Well don't worry the money been sent from your accounts straight from the Potter Vault so no need to ask. Has my little pawn been doing what I've wanted him to do," asked Dumbledore. _

_"Yes he has Headmaster. That idiot Potter doesn't even have a clue that we're spying on him," talking arrogantly as Ron looked self-importantly _

_"Yes, we've stopped him from studying only when needed and kept him occupied on other things so that he doesn't find out that he's the heir to the Potter family and become Lord Potter," Hermione said filling in Dumbledore on how they where keeping to his orders a worshipful expression on her face that made Harry want to retch but didn't want to catch there attention, though he felt a slight pain in his chest that his own friends, or so-called friends were only doing this for self-gain. _

_"Good. Good that means that when the prophecy comes to fruit and he's killed Voldemort I'll kill him and be risen again as the beacon of light, Potter a martyr who died fighting for my cause. Yes everything is going as planned, you have done well," giving a nod to the two student's in front of them, ah such useful spies they were. _

_Deciding that he didn't need to hear very much more of their meeting as it had told him everything that he had been suspicious about since he first took a step in Hogwarts that every was planned out from becoming so-called friends with Ron and Hermione to the adventures that he had at the end of each year except the one he had this year. _

**_Fools. The lot of you. Mark my words Dumbledore you'll live to regret the day..._**_ he thought as he walked out of the office the three occupants taking no notice to anything else as Dumbledore gave out new orders to his spies. _

**_/End of Flashback/ _**

Laying on his bed he thought of all the hardships he had been through, too much for someone of his age especially when adults three times his age wouldn't even suffer a silver of what he had been through. The headmaster was nothing but a meddling old coot that cared about nothing, that everyone was all knowing and powerful and could do nothing wrong. This was not the case. Though he was powerful, he wasn't a great person, manipulating people all around him for his own agenda. Him most of all, so that he would see him as a hero, saving him at the end of each of his adventures and taking him from the Dursely's each year. Feeling a sense of foreboding in his bones Harry knew that Voldemort would soon rise and the war would start and the streets would run red with blood if he didn't break free from his prison. Closing his book that he had been reading, with a wave of his hand having picked up on wandless magic when he was little, knowing about magic from a young age thinking back to that incident.

**/Flashback/ **

_A younger Harry that was about seven had been doing his chores for the day when his Uncle Vernon came in from work annoyed as he had had no business for the day making him think that the little freak of a boy had done something. _

_"BOY!!" he bellowed as a little figure walked towards him head bowed down meekly wondering why his uncle was mad. _

_"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked quietly while trembling slightly from the shine in the man's eyes that promised pain. _

_"Boy. You're freakishness caused me no business today," spit coming out of his mouth his eyes in a wild rage before beating the boy within a inch of his life before breaking his left arm, grinning at the shriek of pain, throwing him into the cupboard once through with his 'punishment'. _

_A few hours later Harry woke up in the evening whimpering in pain as a fire-like pain shoot through his left arm realizing that his Uncle had broken it. As it continued to shoot feelings of pain he wished fervently that his arm would heal to suddenly be washed over with a warm soothing feeling. Wondering what the feeling was did he realize that his left arm had been healed as he moved it. What had he done? It should have taken weeks for it to heal after having this sort of treatment for years knew how quick it took his bones to heal. _

_"Magic.." he whispered out. _

_Could it be? Could this powerful entity exist? Thinking through all the times he had done strange things that should have been impossible decided that it wouldn't hurt to try it out. Now what should he do? Looking around his cupboard thought that it would be nice for some light, to gasp as a ball of light appeared within the small space hovering in the air illuminating all before it. After a few test, realized that all he had to do was think for it and it would happen, it had no limits to it's abilities!! _

**/Flashback/ **

Smiling he watched as all of his possessions were packed into his trunk while Hedwig out hunting, but he knew that she would find him no matter where he was.

Closing his eyes he made a promise to himself as he said it loudly, "I'll win this war, mark my words, but on my own terms not yours. I won't risk seeing the people I care about dying for your 'greater good' even with that damn prophecy that you planned to keep hidden from me"

After having finding out that his friends weren't his real friends, he had spied on Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione. After a couple of days just before leaving school he had listened to Dumbledore muse on a prophesy that had been made about him before he was born and that he was to kill Voldemort. Great future ahead of you. Real great.

_Oh don't worry Dumbledore I'll kill him. But not your way. The horcruxes are a minor inconvenience, only have to find a way to destroy them and you've made it quite easy as Riddle isn't likely to put parts of his soul into stupid items. No the only things he would put them in is something of great sentimental value that he owned or something of the Founders as he's the heir to one of them._

Turning to close the open windows slightly from the cold refreshing air as it had been very hot this summer, saw a black dot flying towards him at a great speed. As it came closer he saw that it was a beautiful black Raven with a letter as it swooped in through the window landed on the bed ticking it's leg. Taking the letter thanking the bird gestured towards Hedwig's cage to rest, it cawing in return before flying over to the cage taking a sip from the water container.

Looking at the address signed:

**Mr Potter **

**2nd Bedroom on the right **

Curious as he usually didn't get mail that often read the contents inside.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_You have been accepted to Oriala School of Magic. We are a prestigious school that only accepts the best of the best into our school. You where once invited at the age of seven, the youngest to be accepted into our school, but your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore said you didn't wish to come. We have once again decided to give you the offer to come to our school as not only do we specialise in Modern Magic but the far more Ancient forms of Magic. From what we have gathered you should be able to gain both your OWLs and NEWTs within your first year of studying with the level of magic that you have before even achieving your inheritance. _

_We hope that you choose to come to our school as you will be trained for a total of two years in masteries that you wish to take along with any of the courses you start. The courses that we also offer if you have the ability is: _

**_Blood Magic _**

**_Necromancy _**

**_Wandless Magic _**

**_Wordless Magic _**

**_Elemental Abilities _**

**_Shadow Abilities _**

**_Animagus _**

**_Seer _**

_If you have any of these abilities we train you in the three years that you would be here to obtain a Mastery in the subjects, also you will be tested for them through a device that all student's use, unlocking the ability before your ability. _

_Regards _

_Headmaster Seth and Headmistress Madessa _

_We await your reply by Raven (his name is Star)._

Sitting down on the bed shocked at the news, as rage started to form from finding out that Dumbledore knew all along the life that he had lived from the mistreatments of the Dursley's. He had known about this all along! Bastard. Kneeling down, loosening the floorboard to get some parchment and ink, grabbed his quill on the desk and wrote down on the parchment that would change his destiny and life forever.

**_I accept. _**

**_Harry James Potter _**

Giving it to the Raven Star said, "Here you go." Giving a caw the Raven took off as Harry watched on until there was no sight of it. Feeling as if he had had a burdened realised from himself he layed down on his bed and drifted off to sleep a peaceful smile on his lips, for once not dreaming of the night his parents died.

_STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND _

Elsewhere a young man woke up as a feeling that he had lost something very important. But what? He had everything that he could want in life.

But then... Why did he feel that a part of him was missing now?

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I should update sometime. Please review so that I know if I'm on the right track. Hope you enjoyed it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! New chapter here for you to read and hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the storyline**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Inheritances and a New Life**

A couple of days later, Harry wondered how long it took to reply. _Must be far away to take this long,_ he mused, snapping out of his thoughts when a similar looking Raven suddenly swooped in as Hedwig who had returned a little while ago let out a hiss at the intruder giving the avian a glare.

Reliving it of the letter he read the writing on the parchment.

**_Dear Mr. Potter _**

**_We are delighted that you have decided to come to our school. Inside the package is a portkey that to be activated all you need to say is Oriala. School starts at the beginning of August but you may come earlier of you wish as we offer students if they wish to stay over the summers. You are all housed in separate rooms throughout the school. _**

**_Regards, _**

**_Headmaster Seth & Headmistress Medessa. _**

Excited at about this turn of events he checked that he had packed all of his things together, Hedwig in her cage in his hand and with one last look around the room said, "Goodbye Dursleys. Oriala!"

With a flash of light he disappeared from the room never to be seen again by the Dursley's hopefully, as the Raven cawed once again flying out of the window.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND **

In the headmaster's office alarms went off as Dumbledore ran out of Hogwarts as fast as he could apparating out immediately one off the grounds. Seeing no apparent damage to Number 4 Privet Drive, he went into the house stunning the three occupants and went upstairs, only to find an empty room barren of all things that should have Mr. Potter. And even worse was the tracking spells he had put on where gone! Calling together his old members of the Order of the Phoenix he set up orders to find Harry Potter as soon as possible. 

**STANDINGMYGORUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND **

Landing on the ground with a painful thud he found himself at what could only be paradise as he lifted himself up to be greeted by two adults as they introduce themselves. The woman looked to be in her thirties, she had long black hair that went to her waist, with sky blue eyes as she smiled at him, gathering him into a hug as she said, "Hello I'm Headmistress Medessa, as you've probably guessed Mr Potter. Come inside you look as if you've never been feed! We'll get our healer to look at you," she would have continued to ramble if a dark seductive voice said, "Medessa the boy only just got here. Let the poor boy breath before you strangle him."

Turning around as he was let go he came face-to-face with a man in his twenties, long black hair that was held back by a leather strap down to his shoulders, an aristocratic from the looks of it with dark brown eyes almost looking black as he smiled a charming smile picking up Harry's hand kissing it making him blush as he had realized in the beginning of his third year that he was gay but hadn't told anyone. "Headmaster Seth, at your service Mr. Potter. But you may call me Seth."

Blushing even more, Harry murmured, "It's a pleasure to meet you but, but call me Harry please."

"Harry then," he said testing it out as he smiled at the blush from his student. It was so pleasing to make him blush as he was absolutely beautiful in his mind.

"Come on Seth, Let's get going, we need to get Harry sorted out!" Medessa shouted not noticing the scene that was going on.

Tearing his eyes from the beautiful angel as he now called Harry replied, "Alright Medessa, we're coming."

Stretching a hand said, "Shall we?"

Taking his hand he now only looked at his new home to gasp at the beauty of it, it was very similar to Hogwarts, but it had far more fields to it with a forest, not as dark looking as the Forbidden Forest and a large lake, beyond that where mountains. The building itself had a more ancient feeling to it with a peaceful aura that made him feel contented for the first time in his life that he could remember, when sizing it up to Hogwarts.

"Like it," a soft voice murmured, lips brushing against his ear making him shiver from the contact.

"Yes, it's very beautiful," he voiced at shakily, berating himself from shakiness in his voice.

Walking into a hall with who knows how many turns and stairs that made his head spin as it had talking portraits, moving staircases, but it had to be twice or three times as big as Hogwarts was. There was no way he was going to find his way around the place! Looking at Harry, Seth saw that he was intimidated by the size, he was as well when he was taught here said, "Don't worry we give all of our students a map so that they can find there ways around the castle, with instructions on how to get to their assigned classes. We also have a Great Hall like Hogwarts that you can dine at but if not just call for a house elf and they will serve you in your room."

Giving a charming smile, replied relived "Thanks Seth."

"No problem Harry," waiting as Medessa opened a door leading them to the Headmaster and Headmistress's office where on the desk where two vials of potion.

"What are those for?" Harry asked pointing at the two potions on the table, a wary look on his face.

"Inheritance and Magical Creature Inheritance potions. Tells you what rights you'll be given when your seventeen, unless you go emancipation. I'd go for it, though be cautious."

Still looking at the two vials he asked, "How does it work?"

Bringing two pieces of parchments over said, "The first piece of parchment from the Inheritance potion will show what abilities you have gained along with who your parents are, including the vaults at Gringotts you would receive. The second one will show the magical creatures in your blood, so that we can prepare you for any sort of transformation that could happen. I wouldn't be surprised if you come out with a surprising result considering the bloodlines you come from," Medessa explained as she sat down behind the desk, Seth following her lead as Harry sat down on one of the guest chairs.

"Well doesn't sound too bad," picking up the Inheritance potion first uncorking the screw tipping his head back as he drunk the substance which for once actually tasted nice instead of the foul once Snape made.

Watching a quill suddenly pop into existence as it scribbled down fast and furiously the contents until it came to a stop. Lifting the piece of parchment up his eyes widened slightly at the information.

**Harry James Evan Black **

**Potter/Gryffindor Inheritance: **

2 vaults totaling 2.5 billion gallons

2 vault of family heirlooms

Gryffindor Manor

**Black Inheritance: **

2 vaults totaling 50 million gallons

1 vault of family heirlooms

12 Grimauld Place The House of Black

3046 18th Avenue A penthouse in New York, USA

1 cottage in Lerwick

**Morgan Le fey Inheritance: **

2 vaults totaling 4.5 billion gallons

4 vault of family heirlooms

Morganna Manor

Le Fey Castle

**Eclipse Inheritance: **

2 vaults totaling 5.6 billion gallons

2 vault of family heirlooms

Eclipse Castle

**Seline/Slytherin Inheritance:**

2 vaults totaling 2.5 billion gallons

2 vault of family heirlooms

Slytherin Manor

Draconian Tower

**Magical Abilities:**

**Potter:**

_Multi-Animagus_

_Metamorphagus_

**Black:**

_Blood Magic_

_Necromancy_

**Eclipse:**

_Occulmency_

_Legilmency_

**Seline:**

_Dark Arts_

_Parelstongue_

_Parsel Magic_

Harry couldn't decide whether to faint or that maybe everything that happened for the last few days where just a figment of his imagination. Pinching his arm discreetly feeling the pain, knew that it was definitely not a dream. Seth went over to Harry and saw the abilities and the people he was related to through blood saw that he would probably be the greatest wizard to have been around since Merlin and that great changes would happen through him.

"Well it seems that you are Gringotts most wealthiest client not to mention you have some of the most powerful bloodlines in wizarding history. I would suggest taking the Magical Creature In heritance potion before you get over your shock."

Nodding numbly he took the other potion not taking any notice of the taste as he again watched as the second piece of parchment was filled with writing. Taking a deep breath as he reached out to take it looked down and almost fainted right on spot.

**Magical Creature Inheritance:**

**_Incubus 1/2_**

**_Dark Elf 1/8_**

**_Vampire 2/8_**

**_Basilisk 1/16_**

**_Phoenix_****_ 1/16_**

Slumping into his chair as he covered his hand over his eyes mumbled, "Will I ever be normal."

"It doesn't seem that way and cheer up, you have all these neat powers that you can use as well as because you have also seats in the Wizengamot means that you are politically very powerful and overs will follow you," Medessa explained trying to keep him from becoming angry,

"I have a question. How did you get Basilisk and Phoenix blood in your Creature Inheritance?" Seth asked curious.

Thinking as to why, the only answer he could come up with was the Chamber of Secret Incident as he explained his theory and adventure that the venom from the Basilisk and tears of the Phoenix bonded to him on some level.

Scratching his chin thoughtfully it seemed like the only possible explanation, "Yes it does sound plausible. But I would like our healer to check you over as we don't know what else this could have done to you. But I do expect that you will be immune to any types of potions that have poisons in them as Basilisk is the most deadliest in the world and be heal much quicker than you use to."

Looking at the clock Medessa said, "It's getting late, why don't we pick up this conversation later tomorrow as Harry must be exhausted. Seth why don't you show him to his room."

"Of course," taking Harry's hand he lead him out of the office and took some shortcuts to Harry's new room, until they stopped at a portrait of a large panther being petted by a vampire as she gave a smile that showed her fangs off.

"Password?"

"Angel."

Nodding the portrait opened the door to reveal a large room all in white, with a fireplace, some chairs and cushions along with a desk in the far left, the entrance to the bedroom at the far right while off a bit up to the right was a kitchen with all the basic cooking materials that you would need, if you wanted to cook or get a snack though he was surprised as he had been told that muggle appliances didn't work with magic but shrugged it off. To the opposite of the kitchen he saw a empty bookshelf with some cushions next to it.

"This your room for the next five years of your training at Oriala. The room you can decorate to your personal style as you'll be living her for quite a while," Seth explained as he watched Harry's expression.

"It's brilliant."

Smiling at the comment he finished off, "You'll be given your map of Oriala along with a timetable for the classes you choose. I'll let you get some sleep. If you need anything just come to my rooms."

With that he left Harry to soak in everything that had happened in the last few hours until he yawned realizing he tired he was. Going through the door to his room he saw his personal belongings along with Hedwig's cage, knowing that she was probably exploring the new grounds. It was fairly spacious with a double bed, with black covers and duvets and silver pillows, with a desk in the right corner while the left side of the wall was filled with empty bookshelf's. Walking over to the bed he lay down and drifted off to sleep knowing that these next five years where going to be the greatest years of his life.

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed it! Don't know how long it'll be until I next update as I have a few others that I'm doing, but I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! New chapter here for you to read and hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews they really helped me into finishing off my chapter.**

**A thanks to **

**fireyhell, ElleloveMax85, Sarahamanda, EmeraldSeaFrost, celestialuna, Otspock Karmah, KianaRia, puresilver, Ryouka-Phoenix, SeulWolfe, sailorbuterfly, Grimmer, mooneyoukai, dracoqueen and vanilla slash. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Also to:**

_'-.-Oo.Jen-Potter.oO-.-'_** I get the joke. I'm also female, so unfortunately I can't be your brother but I can be your sister if you like.**

_Rabenu Nighthawk Malow Jr_** Hope you like this chapter then and your idea of his transformation is a good one. I might use some parts from it if that's okay?**

**I will try and update as soon as I can**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Courses, Vaults and Shopping **

Waking up in a much more comfortable bed than he was used to when living with the Dursley's, he slowly opened his eyes and recognized the room he was in. It really wasn't a dream! Jumping out of the bed he went to the end of the bed and picked out his only pair of clothes that weren't hand-me downs since the Dursley's would take them away from him. Donning his denim jeans and a light green shirt that contrasted with his eyes, putting on his old sneakers, wand in his pocket so that he was prepared for anything.

Entering the hallway into the main part of his room, went to the kitchen and took a glass of orange juice and a apple as he wasn't so hungry from having to survive Dudley's diet in which he got less food than usual.

Finishing his meal exited his room, after finding himself lost a few times came to the familiar door of the Headmaster's and Headmistress's office. Knocking the door he heard a faint, "Come in."

Opening the door he saw that Seth was the only one in the room. Noticing Harry's look said, "Medessa went to deal with one of our new students. Just came in a few hours ago. Going through what we went through yesterday."

"Oh."

"Well then, here's a list of the courses that we offer at the School," handing a few pieces of paper with a long list, "Though the classes you've been taking at Hogwarts we'll be using a Space Bubble in which three years will pass so you'll be seventeen by the time your finished. We'll have you take both your OWLs and NEWTs in the second year of being in the Space Bubble, along with the other courses that you've chosen. At the end of the two year's, you'll then chose classes for the third year in which will be the starting of your studies in Masteries for them. After we leave the Bubble someone will be there with the potion to de-age us back to our original age before entering the Space Bubble. After that you'll do the extra three years in doing your Masteries while doing whatever you want to study in your own time. Do you understand?" nodding that he understood Harry looked down at the list as his eyes bugged in shock from the amount of courses offered.

**List of courses: **

**_Tranfiguration _**

**_Muggle Studies _**

**_Runes/Ancient Runes _**

**_Arithmacy _**

**_Potions _**

**_Herbology _**

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts _**

**_Care of Magical Creatures _**

**_Divination _**

**_Dark Arts _**

**_Necromancy/Ritual Magic _**

**_Blood Magic _**

**_Shadow Abilities _**

**_Elemental Abilities _**

**_Wandless &Wordless Magic _**

**_Fencing _**

**_Hand-to-hand combat _**

**_Physical Education _**

**_Art Manipulation _**

**_Druid Magic _**

**_Alchemy _**

**_Spell Crafting _**

**_Basic Healing _**

**_Duelling _**

**_Occlumency _**

**_Telekentic/Empathic Abilities _**

**_Portals _**

**_Parselmagic _**

Pondering his choices Harry asked, "How many courses am I allowed to take?"

"Well since you'll have finished both your OWLs and NEWTs for your old subjects and can take an extra three while in the Space Bubble. You can do another three during taking your masteries for the other subjects," explained Seth.

"That would be quite useful," Harry murmured as he looked over the subjects again before making his decision.

"I've decided that beside the courses I took at Hogwarts, take the Divination away and replace that with Runes. The extra three I'll take is Blood Magic, Necromancy/Ritual Magic and the Dark Arts. After the two years I would like to take Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Blood Magic, Necromancy/Ritual Magic and the Dark Arts as my masteries," Harry explained as he was determined to achieve his goals as he felt that sometime soon, Voldemort would be coming back and he would need all the knowledge he could gain from both old and new magic to defeat him.

Looking at Harry, Seth knew that this boy that he had come to like very much would grow into a very powerful man in the next three years said, "You've chosen very good courses. Our hard core subjects for those with the gift which aren't many. Also since you'll be seventeen in the Space Bubble, you're inheritance will come and will have it even when we use the de-aging potion afterwards as there is no way to reverse it. We'll also be able to help you with the powers that could come from the different magical creatures that are in your blood."

Nodding he handed back the course list to Seth who thanked him as he got out another letter and wrote down the items that he would need to get for the next six years of his magical education. Handing it over to Harry he said, "Here's your list that you'll need. You'll have to go to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley for some of them. I'm sure that you'll be able to do this on your own."

"Thanks Seth," Harry said as he pocketed the piece of paper to look at later. Turning around to leave he was held back by a cry of "Hold on Harry!"

Seeing the sheepish expression on Seth's face he raised his eyebrow for an explanation as he sheepishly said, "Forgot that you would need a disguise and portkey."

Opening his draw he pulled out a potion along with a emerald rock handing them over to Harry, "Here's a potion to keep the Dumbledore from finding you or anyone else it'll last for eight hours (it's an improved version of the polyjuice potion), along with a portkey. To activate it say Green eyes to get to the Leaky Cauldron and to activate it to come back to Oriala say Winged Angel."

Uncorking the potion he gulped it down in one go noticing that again it tasted better than any potion he had had before as he felt his appearance change. Instead of jet black hair, it was now a dirty blond, with sky blue eyes and a more boyish look to his face making him look like a smart-alec. He had also grown a few inches taller from the measly five-foot six he was to six foot that he could say was a definite improvement. Thanking Seth he left the room, Seth watching him disappear as he walked out of the School with the help of the map to now guide him.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

Harry said the activation words to the portkey, and feeling the pull on his navel, found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Walking towards the door he sighed before opening the door and entering the room. Passing the witches and wizards in the pub no one noticing him, went to the backdoor entrance. Pulling out his old wand he tapped the bricks as they rearranged themselves into an archway. Knowing first that he would have to get some money decided to get himself emancipated and retrieve the rings of the families he had lordship over before he got anything else done. Reaching the snowy-white building of Gringotts going through the bronze doors of the building. Upon entering the building he saw a familiar goblin, Griphook. Walking over he said to him, "Griphook, I'm Harry Potter. I've come to gain emancipation and lordship over the families in my bloodline."

The goblin looked shocked at Harry as not many witches or wizard's could be bothered to remember there names replied back, "Of course, Mr. Potter. Follow me, you'll have to see the head of the Gringotts to sort this out."

"Thank you, Griphook."

Entering a large room, walking to the large desk where there was a Goblin rifling through papers. Seeing the two newcomers in the room spoke, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been informed that you've come here for emancipation and Lordship over the families of your bloodline? Triglock at your service."

"That's correct Triglock."

Retrieving a piece of paper in a large folder gave it to Harry saying, "Sign at the bottom and you'll be given rights of using magic as well as ownership of any vaults that belong to you."

Signing the paper watching it disappear as he finished had a conversation with the Triglock after going through the ritual of Lordship over his family vaults the four rings, a basilisk, dragon, griffin, and a grim. Watching the Basilisk ring as it fused them into itself as it gained harder scales from the dragon, a more regal air from the griffin and even more slyness from the grim hissed at Harry, **_"We have gained the knowledge of the regal griffins, the ferociousness of the dragons and the protection of the shadow from the grim. We are now more deadly than other's."_**

Grinning at the information he asked to be lead to the Seline Vault, to view what Slytherin had locked up in there.

"Triglock I have a question. Why haven't I received any of this information before? and why haven't I received bank statements?"

Eyes suddenly turning cold Triglock said in a cold voice, "You haven't had any bank statements from us? Along with that you truly had no clue about how important a figurehead your are politically or financially? Even though Dumbledore is you magic guardian."

Angry as the news of what he was hearing replied back in barely controlled rage, "I didn't even know that I was heir to any of these families along with Dumbledore being my magical guardian since he hasn't told me any of these things. My headmaster for another School had to inform me of this. And no I haven't received any bank statements."

"Albus Dumbledore has broken many of our rules as he said that you have given him permission to withdraw money from your families vault, as well as a Mr. Ronald Weaasly, Molly Weasly, Ginerva Weasly and Hermione Granger, who has created her own vault to hold the money."

**"WHAT I GAVE HIM NO PERMISSION WHATSOEVER! NOR DID I GIVE ANYBODY ELSE PERMISSION!!"**

"From what you have said we will take the money that is rightfully yours transferred back into the Potter vault Mr. Potter rest assured."

"Thank you Triglock, I appreciate that."

"A pleasure doing business with you," shaking Harry's hand before he left with Griphook who had been waiting outside for him leading him to the carts to his vaults.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

After a long windy and fast trip found himself in vault 12 a black Basilisk painted upon the door, with Emerald eyes. Turning to Griphook eyebrow raised questioning.

"To open these doors you must out your hand on the door and say out your name to unlock this door," Griphook explained.

Placing a hand on the door Harry said, "Harry James Evan Potter Black Gryffindor Eclipse Seline demands passage into the Seline Vault!"

Hearing a large click from the vault doors as it opened slowly entered looking into what was a huge room where there where a few doors leading into other compartments. A library, weapons room, treasury room and last what looked to be a breeding room as there where many different types of eggs that each had a description of what they where, but where all on a stasis-locked spell. The main room had some chairs and sofas with tapestries like a common room. Filling a sack to the brim with galleons shrunk it into a pouch he could carry it, then walked into the library. Seeing all the books where in Parseltongue, knew that they would be the best books to look at on spells in Parseltongue, that he could look at in his spare time, along with some other books that focused on Necromancy and Blood Magic. Deciding that he had enough books from the library went to the weapons room that had a large array of daggers, arrows and shurikens. He felt a pull to a set of four beautifully crafted daggers that had a silver handle embroided with a solid piece of emerald that was melted into the handle in the form of a basilisk again with black diamond for eyes at the hilt where the blade was. Looking through the weapons once more he felt no pull towards any of them, left and went into the last room, which was the breeding room. It was fairly large with four rows that had a least twenty eggs per row. It would be a formidable army, to help in the fight with Voldemort and his forces. Seeing a trunk at the corner of the room equipped to hold all of the eggs levitated them and placed carefully charming them so that they wouldn't be broken or damaged along with a book with a description of each of the eggs and what to expect from behaviour, habitat and food that they would require. Happy with his findings, excited the vault informing Griphook that he would also like to check the other vaults to see what else there could be to help him in his education.

Coming to the front of Gryffindor's Vault which was also embroided with a griffin in it's respective colours, opened the Vault the same way he had Seline's. Entering he found another common room making him wonder if these people came here to relax for a while. Going to the library he took out the Fencing books, written by Godric himself along with the animagus books, magical creature books and metamorphagus ones, as he had a feeling that he might have the slight gift of it from the Black side of the family. Entering the weapon room, he picked up Gryffindor's sword that he had used in the Chamber of Secrets.. _Hmm might be an idea to go and look there. Might be some other secrets hidden there. Might even be able to bring back the Basilisk there if I do well in my Necromancy._ With that thought in mind he went into the last room that was also full of eggs, but these ones comprised of different breeds of dragons not known, along with Griffins and other magical creatures. Happy with what he had found left the vault to go to Morgan Le Fay Vault, upon entering he saw huge boulders of all different kinds of valuable stones, even a philosopher stone! The books that where there contained magics that had been lost for thousands of years. On top of that, they would only work for someone of their bloodline! Seeing only one door on the Vault curious as to what could be in there found something that made him almost faint.

A seven headed monster looked menacingly down upon him.

A Hydra!

Thought to be extinct even before Merlin's time and here was one alive and in perfect stasis! Seeing a note on the wall read it.

**_To my heir,_**

**_Here is the last of a noble and great species the last of it's kind. Immortal. I was able to save her when she was still in an egg. I knew of this war that you had to fight was to come because I was a Seer. I saw who you where heirs to and what the vaults contained but knew that you would need something more to protect yourself. I showed Aria (that's her name) my visions and Aria gave an oath to protect you from harm. Aria told me that she felt bonded to you, as well as her abilities will help you on this fight. Please take care of her as she was a dear friend to me and live life to the fullest my heir._**

**_Morgan Fe Lay_**

**_PS: My castle is equipped for Necromancy and Blood Magic along with habitats for the creatures. Use it to help you in the war as no one can find you, unless told. There are house elves to help you along with habitats for all the creatures._**

**_Also to unlock her from the Stasis Spell say Le Fay Harris_**

Awed that he was a descendant of the Morgan Le Fay, the one person who could stand up to Merlin! And she had done all of this to help in the war against Voldemort! He felt that he suddenly had a greater chance of defeating Voldemort thanks to her, while sending a thank you to wherever she was. Looking at Aria he said out, "Le Fay Harris."

Seeing no movement he could have hit himself. Anyone from past times could have _awoken_ her if they came in here said in parseltongue, "_Le Fay Harris."_

Watching her slightly move watched as she looked wound until turning to meet him. Moving herself towards him he heard her the main head say in the snake language, "_So this is my bonded. He is very powerful yes."_

Embarassed he said,_ "You flatter me my lady."_

_"So you know our language. At least I don not have to worry about that problem now. But I wouldn't expect any less from the Le Fay line,"_ lowering her heads down purring, as Harry reached out with a tentative arm and stroked one of her heads in pleasure. Realizing he couldn't take her out like this asked how he was going to do this she laughed saying that she could change her size, as she shifted to the size of a life-size small figure of herself, Harry picking her up gently and placing her on top of his shoulder. Feeling that he had done enough exploring for one day with his vaults, left Gringotts and looked at his list for his new School.

**Oriala**** School**** of Magic List:**

**Books:**

**The arts of Blood Magic**_ by Edgar Shockton_

**Dark Arts: The Unfriendly Way **_by Merietta Mongolia_

**The Rituals and Summons of Necromancy **_by Alsha Remona_

**Magical Creatures - Deadly or Misunderstood?**_ Elbilia Fascus_

**Transfiguration - How to do anything**_ by Jackson Mugdone_

**Complete Guide of Defending yourself against the Dark Arts**_ by Rasgastan Grugtan_

**The Ways of Making Potions**_ by Lucinda Merrybell_

**Advanced Charms - Ancient and New**_ Filinda Estras_

**Complete Guide of Plants and how to take care of them**

**Robes:**

**_4 Dragon hide uniforms_**

**_1 Set of Metal armour (legs, arms and breasts)_**

**_4 Army Boots_**

**_3 Standard Black Robes_**

**_2 Dress Robes (your own style)_**

**_1 Winter Cloak_**

**Wands:**

**_2 Wand Holsters_**

**_2 Wands_**

**_1 Staff_**

**Equipments:**

**_2 Dragon Hide Gloves_**

**_4 Cauldrons (pewter, silver, gold and platinum)_**

**_3 Bags of Salt_**

**_1 Silver Dagger_**

**_1 Rune Dagger_**

You may bring any animal you so desire.

Wow, there was a lot more to get, but he would be better prepared at the end of this and have a better chance of defending himself. Checking his watch he saw that he had another 6 hours until the potion wore off. Deciding to get the stuff he could from Diagon Alley then he would deal with Knockturn Alley. Stopping in the Book shop he got the books on Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Magical Creatures and Potions, along with a few books on the traditions of Wizards and how to keep a record of your accounts with also a book on the value of items. Taking them to the counter paid for the items exciting the shop, shrinking his bag into his pocket, happy of his disguise as he wasn't gawked at went to a store that specialized in trunks as he knew that he would need a seven-compartment trunk to keep his items, until he settled into one of his manor's or castle.

Seeing a helper available asked, "Would it be possible to acquire a seven-compartment trunk?"

"Yeah, depending on what type you want though," said the helper as he looked at the customer seeing the way he held himself was an aristocratic.

"Yes, I want one to be a potions labatory, the second level to be the biggest library possible with a workplace, the third a bedroom, the fourth a gym for muggle equipment, the fifth a place to hold my money, the sixth and seventh to be habitats for a wide arrange of different animals both magical and non-magical," explained Harry as he needed to be prepared for anything and with the books he had and probably the books in other manors he would raid at some point before he started his courses in September.

Scratching his head as he summed up what this customer wanted which would be particularly tricky but possible, though it would take some time, "Well sir I believe I will be able to supply you with the trunk you desire though it will take some time. Come back to me in four hours and I should have it done and ready for you."

"Very good, I shall see you in four hours," Harry said walking out of the shop as he walked to the next shop to continuing collecting his goods as Aria slept in his pocket.

"Well next stop, the wand shop."

* * *

**Well that's it folks! I thought that it would be more interesting if he had more snakes than he usely does in the other stories and he needs all the allies he can get. So why not find them in the snake community! Voldemort doesn't seem to use them. The next chapter could be a while as I'm trying to think of what to put in the next chapter. Don't want to rush it all too quickly.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! New chapter here for you to read and hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews they really helped me into finishing off my chapter.**

**A thanks to **

fireyhell, ElleloveMax85, Sarahamanda, EmeraldSeaFrost, celestialuna, Otspock Karmah, KianaRia, puresilver, Ryouka-Phoenix, SeulWolfe, sailorbuterfly, Grimmer, mooneyoukai, dracoqueen and vanilla slash. **Thanks for the reviews!**

**Also to:**

'-.-Oo.Jen-Potter.oO-.-' **I get the joke. I'm also female, so unfortunately I can't be your brother.**

Rabenu Nighthawk Malow Jr **Hope you like this chapter then and your idea of his transformation is a good one. I might use some parts from it if that's okay?**

**I will try and update as soon as I can**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the storyline and OC characters.**

**Chapter Four: Shopping, Wands and Hospitals **

Walking into Knockturn Alley as he knew that this would be the best place to get his wands from. Besides the two wands he needed for Oriala besides his old one, he definitely needed a new one as it would be no use in a fight against Voldemort. Looking at the stores as he passed knew he definitely knew that he had to come back and look through some of them, from items that where shown.

Seeing a crooked wand sign hanging with the title **Wands of all Variety**. _Perfect_. This is the best place to get my wand. Going through the door he was greeted by a room that looked eerily like Ollivander's but more neutral tone to it, making him feel more comfortable. Turning around wuickly as he heard a shuffle he came nose to nose with an old man in his fifties at least. Clearing his throat from the sudden appearance of the wand-maker said, "I've come to acquire three wands."

"Hmm, interesting. And how would you like to do the wands Mr?"

Searching his memory for a last name said the first one that came to mind, "Blackheart and what fo mean how would I like to do them?"

"Ah, well Mr. Blackheart there is the first, the selection of wand I have, in which the wand choses you. The second is where you go through my stock of woods and cores and create the wand. But with the staff you're looking for that will have to be created from yourself. Though that will be done a week from now since you'll need to be at your fittest form."

Relieved that he had enough time before School started he would have to ask Seth for another one of these potions to use for that trip as he said, "That is reasonable. And to how I would like to handle this is go through the wands already made and then if there is only one or two found the rest can be done through choosing the cores."

"A wise decision Mr. Blackheart. You don't see much thought that you have given in this new generation of wizard. A pity. Now to sense your wand you have to feel out with your magic. Let it touch the other wands magic and you will know which is the right wand. Remember the wand chooses the wizards. As does all things."

Starting to close his eyes snapped them open a moment lately and looked into the wand-maker's eyes piercingly asking, "Before I start will any of these be registered by the Ministry?"

Laughing he said amusingly to the young lad before him, "Oh no! I have no need for those sort of things. It is the choices we make that make us who we are and I see no need for them. Whole lot of nuisance if you ask me. Now follow my instructions I've given you and look for your wand."

Taking his advise closed his eyes reaching out with his magic touching all the ready-made wands in the store but they where all dead to his magic a few weakly responding to his magic. But it wasn't what he wanted! Ready to give up the search as he waited and waited until suddenly what must have been the last wand in the store, as it felt very old, powerful and ancient as it spiked dramatically calling to the magic in his veins feeling it respond. Walking towards the direction of the pull as the wand-maker followed pulled out a long thin box hearing the gasp behind him as he said out quietly, "This one."

Opening the box he came face to face with the most exquisite wand he had seen in his life. A dark purplish colour bordring into obsidian from it's look, picked it up feeling the magic in him humming loudly as the wand's cores reacted to his magic. White, black and purple sparks coming out as a hydra formed from them roaring loudly in victory before hissing in contentment fading into nothing. Raising a questioning eyebrow to the wand-maker who was staring at him wide-eyed said in awe, "That is the oldest wand in the shop. Belonged to Morgana Le Fay herself before she was destroyed by Merlin himself. Gave this wand saying that one day her heir would come here and would choose this wand. Never did I think I would live to see the day that he did. Her wand holds some of the rarest cores in the world. Ice Phoenix blood. Went extinct before she was born with Hydra venom, a Cerebus fang and Royal Incubus blood. These are the most powerful cores that you can get. It is considered an honour to even recieve one of those cores in your wand."

Thinking bemusedly_ She really did care about me to go through all of this agroe for me. Feels like what I would have felt for my mother,_ while still a bit awed that he was now the owner of her wand.

Shaking out of his shop the wand-maker beckoned him to follow into the back room of the store where there where aisle of different cores and wood for wand-making before he turned to look back at Harry again,"Now I want you to do the same thing you did before with the wand. We'll start with the wood part of the wand-making but it can also be fangs if their long enough.

Doing as the wand-maker said he reached out with his magic again feeling immediately again his magic reacting to the fang on his neck that he had kept from the Basilisk as he had felt truely sorry for killing such a magnificent creature. Walking towards the other one he found himslef looking at a blood red wood. Curious he walked back to the wand-maker who was sitting at a table placing the wood down before him shaking him out of his musing.

"Ah. very tricky wood Blood wood. Shows that you have an apitude to Blood Magic and Necromancy. Helps especially when using those arts," nodding as he inspected the piece. Noticing that there was no other wood asked, "Where is the other piece?"

Removing the glamour from his neck revealed a necklace with a fang hanging from it looking deadly as if it had juct come of the creature that it belonged. Gasping the wand-maker looked in awe at the specimen as it was very hard to get a Basilisk Fang in that condition as well as find one as there aren't that many in existence since Auror's killed them on sight if seen.As Harry gave it to the wand-make took it by the thread holding it as he knew that it was very dangerous to touch a Basilisk Fang since they are a poisonous specie.

"Ah, a Basilisk fang. Very deadly for the wood and still has venom intact. Only you will be able to hold this wand, when I'm finished as any person who did would die from touching it," explaining his second wand wood element would be, as Harry listened interested at the making of a wand as it wasn't explained the components of the wand and how they would react with each other.

"Now for the core go that those ailse and return with the ones that feel right," pointing to the three ailse at the end

Walking towards them he reached put with his magic as he passed feather's, blood, horns, scales etc. Upon picking up five ingredients as well as a scale from Aria as he felt that it would be very useful, as it seemed to react to his magic as did the other cores. Returning to the wand-maker, placed the items on the table as he looked through them, a wierd smile on his face.

"Well, you certainly do have an interesting choice in cores my friend, it seems that you'll be having three cores for both wands which has never happened in the history of the wizarding world. Only staffs have a selection of different cores because their master is very powerful, needing a stabilizer to keep the magic from going out of control."

Intrigued by this Harry asked, "So what types of cores have I chosen?"

Smiling at his question lifted the first one up which was a black liquid in a small vial, "This is blood from a very rare specie that hasn't been seen for many a millenia. A hybrid of Incubus, Vampire and Dark Elf. It's a shame though I'm sure that one day there'll be another one, more powerful and awesome in many ways," murmuring to himself the last few words as Harry looked at the blood that would in a few years also course through his veins.

Placing the first item down to one side picked up another item from the pile, a feather. It was a violet-brownish colour with hints of red that could be seen in the light, "This one is from a Royal Griffin. Lovely creature, nearly killed myself getting a feather from one a few years ago. Very awesome creature." Placing the feather on the table again by itself picked up the next item, a scale from Aria in which he gasped as he had only seen pictures of what a core specimen of a Hydra was. He had never seen one in the whole time that he had had this shop. Looking at emerald eyes he knew for sure that this man he would become would change the wizarding world for the better. Placing it next to the vial of blood took the next item from the pile.

It was a fang from a grim. They existed but they where hard to find and safely remove a fang from them grimacing as he remembered the bite wound he recieved from that certain canine, "This one is from a grim. Nasty little buggers. Always a pain to try and retrieve anything from them." He placed the fang next to the griffin feather as Harry looked on amused at the wand-maker's face as he was sure that he had a painful memory from that certain core item.

The next item was another vial of blood, but this time it was a light golden colour making it look like liquified gold as the wand-maker hummed, "This...now this is very interesting, another hybrid blood. There's only been a few of these type around. It's a hybrid of a High Elf and a Veela. Interesting breed, very powerful in there own right," placing the item with the feather and scale making up that wand.

The last item was another fang slightly larger than the Grim fang, but made the wand-maker pale as he said shakily, "T.t.that'ss a Chimera's fang. I've never used that with a wand before and never have they been used. I only got this fang because a Chimera when I was hunting for dragon scales and other cores, it came into my camp and tore one of it's fangs out before leaving, which has never happened before since they kill anything in their path." Placing the fang with the scale and other vial of blood he looked at Harry nervously gesturing to the two ailse next to him to retrieve the focus stones for the wands that he would make now that the core's had been seperated into two group's.

Curious at what he would use he remembered the philosopher stone in his vault that he had brought with him was reacting to his magic. Taking it out of his bag he enlarged it taking a chunk out of the stone before putting it back as Aria had reassured him that it would still work. Breathing he walked through the first aisle sensing nothing going through to the second aisle stopping at a dark-green stone which seemed to glow the same shade as the Avadra Kedavra, though it didn't creep him out thankfully.

Curious he walked back to the wand-make who seemed to have pulled himself together looked at the two stones, placing the philosopher stone with the griffin feather, grim fang and golden blood. The other stone which was seemingly a crystalized form of the actual Avadra Kedavra curse itself which is why it was glowing with the black bloo, Aria Scale and Chimera Fang.

Bringing over the Basilisk Fang and Nightmare wood muttered a few words at the first pile watching as the Fang turned into a thin white wand as the black blood was poured into a smallhole at the top of the wand watching as the colour changed into a dark black itself. _Probably from the blood. Good thing as it reminded me too much of Voldemort's wand_ Harry thought as the fang and scale where srushed into a fine powder before being poured into the wand as well. The last part as green stonea chunk of it taken off whittled into a cap the glow leaving the rest of the stone was placed at the hole sealing the inside of the wand melting slightly so it could never come off.

Looking in awe at the wand he picked it up as he felt something inside of him connect with the wand as if this was also meant for him all of this time, as green and silver spark formed into a snake with wings sprouting from it's back as it hissed as he said, "Perfect."

Nodding at his work started with the other pile though with this one he got a bowl and placed the wood in there as he poured the golden blood inside as they watched it being soaked up by the wood itself turning it a silver colour. Muttering under his breath the wood levitated shaping into an elegant wand as the grim fang was also powdered and poured into the hole ontop as the feather was pushed in gently, meanwhile the piece of stone from the philospher stone was shape into a cape again melting into a fine ruby red colour after it was fitted in.

Picking up the other wand he felt the same reaction as he had with the other wand as blue and white sparks came out of the wand forming intoregal dragon as it let out a miniature roar of victory. Smirking at his two wands he said to the wand-maker, "How much do I owe you?"

"I believe you owe me 8,000 galleons for the interesting collection you've chosen," smirking at the young boy from his choice of words that where indeed correct, as he opened his poch and out came 8,000 galleons onto the table, handing over the three wand holster's. Two for his lower arms and the last one went on his right upper leg watching the wands automatically attach themselves to their rightful places, the black one going to the right arm while the silver on the left and the dark purple almost looking obsidian in colour went on the right leg.

"Well for your staff I cannot help you. For all wizards that gain one they must look for them the same way you did in the store for your wands when collecting the items. You will be surprised most likely at hat you receive considering what you got from my store. Oh! One more thing," dashing into another room he came back with a thick book placing it on the table saying, "This book will tell you what cores you've received and ho rare they are. I ould only request one thing from you Mr. Blackheart."

"And that would that be?"

"That you bring your staff back to this shop and I assemble it. You should have enough time to find the items before starting the term at Oriala. I wouldn't even be surprised if you found them all in the first day."

Chuckling at the comment which he knew would be true as he always did the impossible no matter how much he tried, "Do not worry I will bring it back as I don't want to cause a mishap in which I injure myself, Sir."

"Good, good. It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Blackheart," walking him to the front of the shop.

"Yes it was. I shall seen you soon," Harry murmured as he left the shop with a click as the old man shook his head at the surprise he had had today. He needed a drink desperately waving his and as the door sign changed to **_CLOSED_** before going back to his room for a much needed rest.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

Quite happy with his new wands Harry went back in the direction of Diagon Alley. But first he had to pick up some items. Stopping at the apothecary, stocking up on each item available, so he could do some experimenting in his own time paying 12,000 galleons for the items shrinking the six crates and placing them in his bag. Walking out of the shop he entered the books shop a few doors down, as he needed to get his other school books along with a few others that he had an interest in.

Opening the door it was old and dusty but there where many books here that would be perfect. Picking up his Dark Art, blood magic and necromancy books he looked around at some of the other books picking up all the parseltongues one and soul magic as they would be useful at a later date he felt. Browsing through the rest of the book he saw a collection of books of rare and dark arts or about the wizarding world along with different styles of fighting both muggle and wizarding way.

Happy with his choices went to the counter paying for the books before leaving the shop. Now the only thing he needed to do is go to the a magical creature shop for some owl treats before going to get his compartment trunk.

Stopping at the shop **Magical Pets** entered the store to be greeted by a variety of different noises and smells from all kinds of creatures. Passing the usual pets he saw in Diagon Alley picking up the owl treats standing on a shelf heard the hissing of snakes. Curious as he had always wanted a snake for a pet since he could talk to them since he was a child.

Walking over to the cages where they where he saw all different kinds in wide variety of colours, sizes both magical and non-magical. Runespoors, Baslisks, Ashwinder, Shadow Vipers, you name it all here.

Hissing out, **_Greetings_** in parseltongue which caused them to all snap to attention from being in the presence of a one of the two parseltongue's in the world.

**_A speaker, it's been so long_**, said a blue snake with black and red lines intertwined, going along the spine hissed._ **Have you come to buy something, Snakeling?**_

**_Yes as a matter of fact. Some food for my owl, though I wouldn't be opposed to buying you precious's, you're all very gorgeous_**, said Harry charmingly back to the snake.

Most of snakes hissed out that they would be glad to out of this irritating flea-hole, while Harry hissed that he would come back to them in a few minutes as he needed to go and sort a few things out at the counter and would be straight back for them, them hissing in compliance.

Walking to the counter he said to the keeper, "I would like to purchase all of your snakes in the store."

"All of them? Are you sure? Some of them are very hard to tame and keep docile. Even I have a tough job keeping them in check," astounded that a man in his teens would want all of the snakes in his shop, but he held himself with the air that he was very powerful.

"I assure you I'll be able to keep control of them," Harry said amused after he paid the money needed for them and the owl treats along with the food needed for each snake to last them for a year. Walking with the keeper towards the cages where they where, opened them with a shaky hand as twenty snakes slithered towards him. They climbed up his clothes slithering to hold onto his arms or chest, legs or neck, as the keeper fainted from surprise. Chuckling Harry walked out of the store, not noticing another pair of eyes watching him leave the store.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

Walking back to the magical compartments store, finding it surprisingly easy to walk considering he had twenty odd snakes wrapped all over the place on him. Opening the door he saw the same guy who had been the one he commissioned the trunk to walked over to him as he turned around his eyes lighting up.

"Ah, sir. We've finished completing your trunk. If you will follow me," guiding him to a table where a black trunk lay with platinum for the metal in intricate designs of griffins, Basilisks and Sphinxs all with emerald eyes making it an lovely piece of equipment listening to the worker.

"This has been one of our greatest pieces of work in the last fifty years. Most people want just plain rooms. Not very much to do, but with our best workers we've done everything to a tee. If you'll see," walking into the trunk.

Coming to the first compartment the worker said, "Well this is the potion room. Fitted with the best equipment available at this time as you can see," as Harry looked to see that it had a large working table to work on with cleaning equipment and shelves to help to put cauldrons and strring equipment onto, "Also the storage room is to your right," pointing out a large door he hadn't noticed before opening it to see the size of what had to be three rooms to store ingredients from. _Oh yes this would definintely work for him immensely._ Contray to popular belief that he hated Potions, he loved the subject, even would excel at it if his potions weren't sabotaged and the professor wasn't so biased

Nodding with satisfaction to the work done picking the crates out of his pocket and enlarging them placing them on the ground to sort out later gestured to show him to the next room. Exciting the storage room he found another door that lead to the second compartment. _Useful_ he thought instead of having to exite the first compatment to go to the next one. Seeing a roaring fire his eyes grew wide as he saw what had to be the biggest library room he had ever seen. It was even bigger than Hogwarts! Rumoured to have nearly every book in existence. Though all the shelfs where completely empty. _That will soon be rectified,_ grinning widely at the thought amused tuning out the workers words as he calculated the size of the room. It was at least the length and width if Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch with a stair case at ;east eight floors high in which the cabinent's had at least nine levels to them itself. Yes he was most assuredly going to enjpy reading books in here that was for sure.

His bedroom was plain at the moment as the worker felt that he would want to design the interior of his room, a lovely spacious one, with an ebony tiled bathroom with silver furnishing and a walk-in-closet. The fourth compartment was about the same length and width of the library but not as tall that came with fighting dummies and on the walls a place to hang his weapons that he bought. The fifith compartment was big enough to hold his money. But the habitats interested him more as he inquired about them.

"Ah we did have a bit of trouble with that, but with some very old charms and tricky spellwork, we where able to sort that out. They both are literally the size of half of the Earth with the habitats of around the world in both the magical and non-magical world so that you wouldn't have any problems with other creatures having territory problems. Don't want fights going on," he explained.

"What about going to these places. I assume that it would take a while to get to destinations?" Harry asked.

"That's the beauty of it we've used a charm that isn't widely known but is keyed to your magical signature as your the owner of the trunk. All you have to do is the creature you want to go to, say their name of specie and it'll transport you there instantaneously, to get them here all you have to do is specify that and also if there too large of an animal that won't be a problem as the door is enchanted to the size of the biggest animal you have."

"Brilliant, now how much does this cost all together?" walking out of the trunk as he shrunk it to fit into his pocket.

"The making of the trunk, along with charm and spellwork and providing of other items comes to a price of 750,000 galleons," summing up the amount of work and effort it came to. Transfiguring one of his spare parchments into a large puch poured out the money and handed it to the worker who took it leaving the store.

Checking his watch he had a few hours before his potion wore off, deciding that he would go and get some cloths stopped at Madam Malkin's Robe's for All Occasion's gave her the requirements for his attire at Oriala as a tape took his measurements, before also acquiring normal wizarding cloths after telling the requirements he wanted for his battle uniforms and Dress robes.

Twenty mintues later with clothes in bags before being shrunk down and put into his pocket along with his other stuff placing the money on the counter. Whistling as he left the shop he passed a shop he never noticed before **Magcial Tattoos.** Grinning he decided that he needed some change beside his attire. Hissing at the snakes on his body lead them to his trunk which he enlarged after going to a deserted gap between two shops leading them to the habitats that suited their needs left them asfter promising to see them later as well as dropping Aria off in his room settling her on the bed sleeping.

Exciting the trunk he walked into the tattoo shop and walked around the store looking at all of the tattoos not liking any of them. He made his way to the counter and asked, "Excuse me do you have pictures of anymore tattoos the ones on the wall aren't what I'm looking for".

"No, but we do have a spell that will bring the desired tattoo or tattoos up onto your skin and then we just ink them in, would you like that", asked the man.

Leading Harry to a the back room gestured him to take his seat and waited for the man to return.

"Okay, strip down to your boxers don't be shy I've seen it all believe me", said the man as he walked in with the equipment he needed.

Feeling a bit little shy when it came to something like this but he slowly did as he was told. He sat back down and the man pulled his wand and waved it in a elegant twirl that encompassed his whole body. Then Harry felt a few tinges of pain on his back, wrist, upper left and right arm.

When he looked down at his upper arms he could see runes of some kind in a band that circled both arms, his wrist had a shield of a hydra holding a sword with wings stretched out on the shield. _My family crest_, he thought as he was told that not many people receive their crest when doing this spell. On his back on the top right shoudler was a pure black snake with emerald eyes, venom dripping from the fangs, his other shoulder had a Royal Griffin while the entire length of his spine had Gryffindor's sword without the wording with a silver snake that had brown eye wrapped around it, it's head resting of the hilt at the top.

They looked cool and sutied his personality very muxh and told a bit about his life. Looking to the tattoo artist said, "Go for it they look great, and I think I want the moving types not the boring ones that I've seen muggles use."

"Certainly, but before I start you do realize this is going to hurt quite a lot and it is going cost quite a lot and you cant move while I'm doing it or you could ruin it", said the tall man.

"Money is no problem and with the moving it would be put me in a body bind and use the silencing charm on me, that will that ensure that the tattoo's won't get ruined", asked Harry.

"Yes good idea, never had anyone suggest that before. I'm might do that from now on," said the man as he waved his wand over Harry casting the two spells.

Harry had been in the body bind for nearly an hour, and the pain was unbearable, it was a good thing he was in a body bind or he would have been jumping all over the chair and yelling to stop and not worry about it. But he couldn't wait to see what they looked like it was going to be wicked, would give him some rebellion as well as look sexy.

When the tattoo was finished the man said to Harry, "I'm finished but I'm going to leave you in the body bind for about another ten minutes, just to let the ink settle, what ever you do not touch it for the rest of the day," said the tall man as he left the room.

Harry sat there for ten minutes still unable to move until he felt the two spells wear off, he slowly stood up and dressed feeling the pain from his chest and his arm he needed a pain potion and fast.

He walked back to the front of the store where the tattoo artist handed Harry a vial of green liquid who looked at it confused.

"Pain potion you'll be needing it after that amount of work", explained the man as he handed Harry the vial.

Harry drunk it in one gulp and could feel it numbing the pain with in seconds, he gave the empty vial back to the man.

"Thank you, I need that, I love the Tats how much do I owe you," said Harry.

"The total is 480 galleons, oh and they should start moving by tomorrow morning," said the tattoo artist.

Handing over the money he left the store happy with his purchase, now the last thing he had to do is go into Muggle London and buy some clothes of that style, furniture and training equipment.

Exciting Diagon Alley passing through the Leaky Cauldron walked over to a shopping mall a few blocks away, enjoying the scenery. Looking for the clothing stores, found some gothic looking people by a store that seemed to sell the style of clothes he liked. Entering he pciked up a couple of black Khaki's, jeans and a pair of leather pants. Going over to the ailse of T-shirt's picked up a couple of dozen each with drawings and sayings on them.

Searching through the store picked up a couple of pair of different leather Boots and trainers, also picking up training pants and T-shirts that he would need. Happy with his items went over to the paytill using the card Griphook had given him before leaving Gringotts that was linked to the Potter Vault.

Looking at the watch he had notcied that he had twenty minutes before the potion wore off. Collecting his baggage left the shopping mall after picking himself something to eat, having it walked towards an alleyway his features returning to his actual features.

Taking a hold of his portkey about to say the password needed to activate it heard the sound of shouting.

"POTTER!!!"

_Oh Snape, I don't need to deal with him,_ Harry thought aggravated that the Headmaster twas trying to find him, _but really should I be surprised that he's searching for me. After all I'm his **weapon.**_

**"**Sorry, Snapey but I have to get going. Send my condolenses to the Headmaster. I won't be returning to Hogwarts anytime soon. Chow.** _Winged Angel_,**" disappearing from sight as Snape bellowed in rage a jet of red light heading for him missing the target entirely, as it shimmered before Harry left the alleyway.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

Watching Potter disappear completely from the alleyway cursing him knew that I would have to alert the Headmaster immediately. Apparating to Hogwarts cloaks billowing as he raced towards the office barking out the password for the month. Walking up the stairs opening the door ignoring the "Come in Severus." sat at one of the chairs situated at the desk said out, "I've some unsettling news Heamaster. It's seems your little weapon has gotten out of control."

"Yes, I've just been informed that money been's taken out of my vault that I retrieved from the Potter Vault. Also it seems my little weapon has been emancipated and become Lord of the Potter and Blacks vaults meaning that he has control over some of the seats on the Wizengamot meaning that he can push to abolish laws and any new ones that could help use in our fight. Damn that brat!"

"What do you suggest Headmaster?"

"Find him. I want all available resources out looking for him, until he's found. Also I'll be going to the Ministry to try and get rid of emancipation. Just don't tell Sirius what's going one. Only tell him that Harry's missing," as he pondered his next move in the chess game he had against Riddle, now that his most important piece was out of his control.

"If that's all, I'll be offto prepare some potions for Poppy," rising from his seat heading towards the door.

"Yes, yes Severus. I'll talk to you later."

Hearing the potions master gone he sucked on a lemon drop as he wondered at how he had sudden;y lost so much control of his pawn. What had happened to cause this reaction?

Seeing that he was going to get no response from the room returned to his paperwork on the desk as he continued to plot on how to find young Harry. It was only a matter of time.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

Collapsing on the ground as he felt the side of his waist from the cutting hex he had received from Snape before he had escaped, though at least he hadn't received the full blast before activating the portkey.

Hearing a gasp as he started to black out he saw a pair of dark brown eyes as arms wrapped around before he surrendered to Morpheus's realm.

**STANDINGMYGROUNDSTANDINGMYGROUND**

Hearing a thud on the ground he turned to see Harry grabbing his side befoer lifting it to show blood pouring out of a nasty cut. Rushing towards him he grabbed Harry just in time to stop him from knocking himself painfully from the ground.

Gathering him into his arms rushed to the infirmary they had, calling for the nurse that was still here. Placing him on one of the beds, as the nurse retrieved a Blood-replenishing potion, spelling the wound closed bandaging the area incase it opened again while Seth coaxed Harry's mouth open massaging his throat to make Harry swallow it.

Checking his vitals said, "He needs to stay here for the night then he's free to leave tommorrow."

Looking at his peaceful face stroked his cheek as he sighed said, "Get better soon Harry," before grabbing a chair sitting on it as he watched the young boy sleeping.

**Well that's it folks! I thought that it would be more interesting if he had more snakes than he usely does in the other stories and he needs all the allies he can get. So why not find them in the snake community! Voldemort doesn't seem to use them. The next chapter could be a while as I'm trying to think of what to put in the next chapter. Don't want to rush it all too quickly.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! New chapter here for you to read and hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews they really helped me into finishing off my chapter.**

**A thanks to **

**fireyhell, ElleloveMax85, Sarahamanda, EmeraldSeaFrost, celestialuna, Otspock Karmah, KianaRia, puresilver, Ryouka-Phoenix, SeulWolfe, sailorbuterfly, Grimmer, mooneyoukai, '-.-Oo.Jen-Potter.oO-.-', Rabenu Nighthawk Malow Jr dracoqueen, vanilla slash and beauty7890102. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Also**

**A-Quaint-Facade:** The reason he is Lord Black is because the accounts would have been frozen along with all properties, Sirius having been locked in jail, is stripped of his title which would have made the next in line with the strongest connection that is male the new heir of the Black Vaults. Don't worry I'll be getting to those points in later chapters. So be patient. I like your idea. Also I'll look to putting those wands and their cores together so it's easier to understand and about the blood lineage as well and other stuff. But thanks for the reviews and continue to do so as they are great encouragements.

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance doesn't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Only the storyline and OC characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Infirmarys, Losing Control and the Staff**

Hearing the sounds of what had to be a Infirmary, Harry slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by a white ceiling as he lifted himself into a sitting position, feeling a weight on his legs looked down to see his Headmaster, Seth fast asleep on his legs!

Hissing at the pain from the cuts on his back knew that he would have to change the bandages when he got back to his dorm. Quietly he tried to move Seth off his legs without disturbing him from his sleep only for the nurse to hear the rustling of the fabric as she came in saying, "Mr. Potter! Get back on that bed this instant. I have to scan you to check your injury."

"No I'm fine really," Harry said protesting as Seth stirred awake to meet green eyes of the boy.

Leaning back on his chair stretched his protesting of his muscles to ask, "What's going on?"

"I'm just going to check that Mr. Potter is fully healthy after yesterday. Nasty injury it was," explained the nurse as she performed a complete medical scan than the ones Madam Pomphrey used frowning at the information she was receiving, though Harry seemed to have a scared look on his face that made Seth frown at the difference in the lad. _What could be bothering him so much?_

Finished with her scan she said in a serious tone though concern was in her voice, "Mr. Potter would you remove that glamour you have on yourself?"

Looking like he was about to be run over by a car he mumbled very quietly as the glamour shimmered then disappeared from existence, showing them something that made the other two occupants gasp at the damage done to the young man in front of them.

In a tightly controlled voice as he eyed the bruises and cuts on Harry in front of him asked, "Who did this Harry?"

Eyes cast down in shame said, " Vernon and Dudley Dursley," before being given a potion that put him to sleep so that Serena could scan him without problems.

Magic crackling through his body from the rage building up in him cursed at what the muggles had done to Harry. This was exactly why the wizarding world had Dark Lord's come in either through muggles abusing them or the need for more power than they already have.

Turning to the nurse said, "Serena, please take photographic evidence of the abuse here along with the recording of what your medical scan brings in. I want those mugles arrested for the abuse of a minor and in Azkaban for this!"

"Of course Headmaster," said Serena as she started with building the evidence up.

Storming out of the Infirmary his mind raced at the information that been found out. This young man who was the Wizarding World's Saviour and none of them noticed the signs as he went through what he knew of the boy. He was very nervous of people touching him and was too small and skinny for a person of thirteen years old. God! How long had this been going on for? Years? Most likely from the way he was reacting. Why had no one noticed any of this?

Back in his office he opened a cabinet in the bottom of his desk bringing out a glass and a bottle of Firewhisky to calm himself down as he heard footsteps coming towards him, head in his hands. The door opened he was greeted by his best friend Medessa a concerned look on her face as she sat down on one of the seats in front of the desk.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"I've just been informed that Harry has been abused from the occupants he's been living with for the past thirteen years."

Sighing he knew it was best to tell her the truth than leave her in the dark, just to find out later, "Yes. It's true."

Gasping she asked, "How bad is it?"

"I'm just waiting for Serena's report when she's finished patching him up. He'll need a bit extra time before we use the Space Bubble, considering the state he's in."

"Yes, but who will be going with him?"

"Well the teacher's for the courses he's taking from Hogwarts so that he only has to do the Masters, then he'll also have the teacher's for the his new courses so that he does his OWLs and part of his NEWTs depending on how fast he adapts to these courses, which lays on how powerful the inherited abilities are," a frown on his face as he explained, imagining the problems this might cause as they have to find a place for them to use the spell.

Picking up on his problem Medessa pointed out, "Harry has many places in which we can use the spell. I'm sure that he won't mind use using one his homes for that time, considering none of the places we have available would be suitable for his training, considering the subjects he has chosen."

Hearing a knock at the door he said, "Enter."

As the door opened to reveal Serena his face took on a serious look as he saw the folder that she had composed for Harry and it was quite thick, something no child at that age should have.

Sighing as she took the other seat in the room asked, "How bad is it?" dreading the answer.

Looking to be in near tears as she opened the folder, reading the list of injuries that she had gathered, "He's been badly malnutrioned, showing why he is so short, each of his bones have been broken once or at least more, there's bruising of at least to seventy-five percent of his body. His back has numerous scars from whips, knives and other sharp objects unidentifiable while on the right side of his chest a word FREAK has been burned onto him. It took quite some time to heal that part along with the cuts and broken bones he has received from my estimation's, just a couple of day's again. Along with that he's been...," sobbing she couldn't bear to say it but said quickly, "he's been raped."

His heart stilled as he heard those words. His Harry had been raped. He wanted nothing more than to kill those muggles right there and then, items in the room shaking from the rage his magic.

"I prescribed nutritional potions, along with meals that he has to eat. Make sure that he takes them each day and eats everything. He'll need to stay in the Infirmary for the next few days, incase of any problems," explaining the situation as Seth calmed himself down.

"Very well Serena, you can leave and look after Harry. I shall see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Headmaster. Headmistress," exciting the room to see her patient leaving the two occupants alone.

**&&&&&**

Back in the infirmary Harry twist and turned as his nightmares started of his parents death, dementors and Voldemort, whimpering.

_Dream Vision_

**Harry! How could you let us die like that. You're the one who caused us to be killed,**_ James looked at her in disgust._

**Yeah we would have been alive if you hadn't been born, **_Lilly shouted at him._

**Harry, you caused me to go to Azkaban. How could you?**_ mourned Sirius his whole appearance wasted._

**It's all your fault I could have had my friends with me all these years. You should never have been born!,**_ shouted Remus_

_As they disappeared a swarm of Dementors started to enclose on him like they did at the end of the third year, hearing the rattling breath causing him to back up from the overwhelming memories of the Dursley started to take over his mind._ _Turning around as they started to disappear a man that looked more like a reptile appeared in front of his eyes. Slits for his nose and red eyes with long fingers, his skin very smooth. He made quite an intimidating man._

_Feeling a finger on his cheek causing him to shudder, as he smirked from the reaction. Without warning the person brought him closer and whispered in parseltongue,_ **_We shall meet soon, my little serpant and when we do you shall be mine._**

_Wrenching away from the man he ran hearing him say to him,_ **_I'll always be with you Harry. No matter how far you run._**

_Dream Vision_

Waking with a start he looked around to see the Infirmary as what had happened earlier rushed back to him. Terror gripping him as he realised he had let out his greatest secret that no one had known about. What was going to happen now? Taking a deep breath as he looked around seeing that it was dark and felt very drained of energy laid back down on the bed falling into a more peaceful sleep than before.

**_&&&&&_**

**_In another place a person woke up feeling again the same feeling he had a few nights ago, wondered what it could be. Walking towards the bathroom looking into the mirror._**

**_It wasn't very long now until he came into his inheritance. It wasn't known what he would come into but his line had had some magical creatures from both his mother and father. It was a matter of waiting and finding out._**

**_Only two weeks until school started again._**

&&&&&

The next morning feeling fresher and re-energized Harry lifted himself off of the bed as Serena came bustling in ordering him to get back onto the bed before she even thought of discharging him. Running a scan over him she noted that all of his wounds where fully healed that should have taken a few days, from the damage inflicted. Even her healing spells took time to repair that sort of damage. Waving her wand a roll of parchment appeared which she handed over to Harry.

"Here, Mr. Potter you're prescription of nutrition potions and other ones to take and what foods you are to eat during the day until you come to see me in the next week so I can do another checkup on the progress of your injuries," giving him a small shrunken crate that held his potions for him to take.

Thanking her he left the Infirmary after changing out of the pajamas, glad to be out of there as he spent enough time in those places for the whole Gryffindor Common Room. Racing towards his dorm he opened it entering the bedroom to see all of his shopping un-shrunken and placed in the proper areas.

_Must be House Elfs here_, he mused walking over to the trunk.

Going to the bedroom part he saw Aria wide awake who raced right over to him, having changed herself to the size of a large dog.

_Where have you been Harry? I was worried about you!_ hissing as she checked him over, hissing even more as anger took over her body seeing bandages on him.

_Who has hurt you!!,_ she exclaimed. Harry knew that he would have to tell her, as she would have found out sooner or later spilled out the whole story of how he was mistreated by the Dursley's. Never getting enough food, the beatings and being raped by his Uncle as Aria stood there in shock at to what had happened to her master. Roaring in rage she screamed making her way to get out of the trunk, _I shall kill them with my own claws for what they have done to you!_

Grabbing her he explained that Seth the headmaster of the school was most likely preparing for the Dursley's to be convicted to Azkaban prison, which caused her to cool down though she thought they where getting off lightly from what they had done to her Master. Relenting she submitted to his stroke shrinking to the size of a cat to make it easier for him. Checking on the snakes he found them to be in good condition and that they where very happy here for the time being until he found a more suitable place for them to stay, knowing that he would have to find a place in one of his manors to house them. Exiting the trunk he found Hedwig on the bed with a letter attached to her leg, an unknown symbol on the letter. Taking it from her handing her a owl treat she hooted nibbling his finger in affection. Taking a piece of parchment he transfigured it into a perch for her while using another for a large cushion with some smaller ones for Aria that went in the spare corner for her to rest or sleep there during the night.

Opening the letter it read,

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this letter then my greatest fear has come to light both me and your father our dead. Upon your fourteenth birthday we had decided to tell you the truth. James is not your biological father, he became infertile from a Death Eater Attack, but still needed an heir for the Potter line. Sirius your father's best friend offered his sperm, while James imbued his magic into you as well providing an heir to both the Black and Potter name._

_Your real name is Harry James Evan Potter Black heir to the two greatest lines in the wizarding world. We are sorry not to be with you and only hope that you have a wonderful life and that we are proud of you. We'll always be watching over you my son._

_You mother forever,_

_Lily_

A tear running down his cheek at his mother's word cast a preservation charm on it as it one of the last things to have been in her hands, the last link with his parents. Running a hand through his hair as he went through the letter again. It explained why the Black name was his. As the sole heir, since Sirius was a convict having been stripped of his title by the ministry, only the next closest blood relative could take title of head of the Black family and since he was the next in line no one had been able to touch the Black Vaults. Deciding to ponder about that later he heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be opened it to reveal Seth.

"Can I come in?"

A bit shocked but knew that this was coming gestured for him to come in leading him to the bedroom where they sat in the chairs by the bookcase. Taking a deep breath he said slowly, "I suppose this visit is to discuss about what is going to happen to my relatives?"

"Correct. With the information that has been gathered and if you testify in court they could be locked in Azkaban for life or receive the Kiss. What they have done has rarely happened in the wizarding world and unheard of as we believe children to be the greatest gift," explaining to Harry why they would receive that sort of sentence.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well first could you tell me what your home life has been like. What's happened. I've set up a recording spell that can't be changed by anyone so that you don't have to repeat all of it as well as to give you some piece of mind."

"Well my relatives never liked me, calling me freak, only finding out my real name when I went to school. Lived in a cupboard until I was eleven. At the age of three I had to learn to cook, clean and garden for them. If I wasn't finished I was beaten and locked in my cupboard, sometimes going for days without food. The longest was for seven days, been that way all my life, except for the cupboard part, since they moved me into my cousin's second bedroom," giving a short version of it since he already knew the other part of it, as he numbed himself, memories of what had happened ran through his head, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Seeing him in that position he walked over sitting down next to Harry hugging in him comfort feeling him stiffen first realizing that he must not be used to this type of affection, making him increase his grip as Harry moved closer into the embrace as he relaxed. As they sat in silence their minds going through what would happen in the days to come, comforted by the presence of each other like no else had took their time just for this one moment as there wouldn't be likely to have this sort in the years to come

&&&&&

A month later after being given the right medical attention needed along with proper meals Harry was slowly looking better than the skinny boy he used to be. Instead a fourteen year old boy his body lithe and strong from hard work with Quidditch along with excersing and the right foods to increase his strength, golden tanned skin from the hours out in the sun as he read the books involving his lessons. He had not started looking at the eggs he had collected from the vaults as he wanted to find the right place to live from the different manors and castles he had. So far he had narrowed it down to Draconian Tower and the Le Fay Castle as both would be the best place to do his training along with the room for all of his animals, as he would be using one these places to hatch them and take care of for the three years of his training along with the next three years of doing his masters which luckily he could take as he was going to take his OWLs on his old and new subjects. He was quite confident with his knowledge at the subjects. He was knowledgeable of the subjects letting Hermione keep top place, not wanting to attract more attention to himself being the Boy-Who-Lived so he went for average grades. Now he thought as he tapped a quill next to a piece of parchment. He would be taking his OWLs and NEWTs for his subjects at school along with the OWLs here with the new subjects that he was doing.

Finishing his letter gave it to Hedwig, tying it to her leg, nibbled his finger before taking off through the window that he had made to view the great scenery of the grounds as he watched her fly off into the distance. Checking the time he saw that he would be able to leave the School for a few hours so he could acquire his staff, which he had to inform the wandmaker that there agreement to see each other a week later postponed, since they where keeping him in until he was healthy enough. But today he could go out and collect his staff though Seth would be coming with him.

&&&&&

"Ah, Minister. Good morning to you."

"Ah. Headmaster Seth what a pleasant surprise to see and Mr. Potter," Cornelius said as he had a feeling that his position might be stake.

"Yes, yes. Well Mr. Potter here would like to be transferred from Hogwarts to Oriala as he meet our standards at seven years old but we where told that he had refused. Upon meeting Mr. Potter who we offered to come to our school again said that he had no memory of ever receiving an owl from our school. Curious indeed," S eth said amused at the Minister sweating nervously.

"Very curious indeed Seth. Wonder however that happened, but surely Mr. Potter wants to continue at Hogwarts," looking hopefully at Harry who gave a icy stare back at the look he was given.

Replying in a cold voice said, "I have no interest in returning to Hogwarts when I can improve my skills to my full potential of power, so no I would like to have myself transferred to Oriala, Minister as well as arranging for my OWLs and NEWTs to be taken before school starts, preferably this week."

"Of course Mr. Potter that can be arranged easily," trying to please him as if he had the backing of the Boy-Who-Lived would make sure that he stayed in office for many years.

"Thank you Minister. I shall go and make the arrangements for my exams. A pleasure doing business with you," Harry said before walking out of the office leaving a gob smacked Minister and amused Headmaster.

"Cornelius, best keep this hush on where he is going but you're welcome to inform the press that he has switched school's but do not tell them he is going to Oriala," Seth warned the Minister. The minister knew that he would have to be careful as he had no jurisdiction on Oriala and never would from their most ancient laws that no type of power could take over the school.

&&&&&

"So now off to the wandshop!" Seth said guiding Harry through into Knockturn Alley.

Ten minutes later they found the shop and entered into the dusty shop into the backroom where the wandmaker was bustling about. Clearing his throat Harry smirked at the wandmaker jumping from the sudden noise.

Seeing the two customer's one he recognised said gleefully as he had been looking forward to this, "Ah, Mr. Blackheart or should I say Mr. Potter. Yes, yes I know that's you. A wandmaker knows your true identity no matter what. Now you've come back to create your staff. Good, good. Now please come and sit here," pointing to a a space on the floor a large bowl in front of him

"Right now I want to find your core and call the items to you to create your staff."

Closing his eyes he picture his core which was a bright light in the colours of Silver, Gold and Blue with different strands of colours connected to his core which he recognized as his different abilities. But what disturbed him most was the dark sickly red strand that must be his connection with the Dark Lord as he read that sometimes the scars of deadly curses could connect two people together and would be difficult to sever the connection, but that was another time. Now he had to find his items. Searching he found what he was looking for a small fire that was within his magical core. Calling to it he asked for permission for the items needed to make his staff from his magic. Hearing a gasp he opened his eyes to see an awe look from the wandmaker while Seth looked proudly at him.

Clearing his throat asked, "What did I bring to myself."

"Well Mr. Potter you sure have an interesting taste for doing the impossible for some of these cores. It's supposed to be impossible to have together. Now for the feather," it was a dark black that seemed to glow with power, "This is a fallen angel's feather, it must mean that you have angel blood in you or that your animagus form could be this as angel's of either type never give a feather to a wizard or muggle willingly."

"This claw here," I t was a bright icy blue colour, "comes from an Ice Raven which is extinct now. If there are any left it would be a miracle. The tears," which was pure white and seemed to glow in the light, "is from a Golden Phoenix. They only appear to those of the purest heart and those who are when they die of they are lucky will be reborn into those pure creatures. The last recording of one ever saw was 500 years ago."

"Now these two liquids, the first one is blood from what I expect is a Peruvian Vipertooth while the other one is from a runespoor, a quite interesting collection of cores to have," inspecting them to see they where in perfect condition. Looking over to the wood he saw that it was again a very interesting type.

"This wood is from a dreamland tree and there is only one in existence and is very hard to even acquire as it is very protected. Most people who go near it fall into a deep sleep, those who are not worthy in it's eyes to come near it. They never wake up and only one person has been allowed to touch it which was Morgan Le Fay herself, though it's been know that she was the sister of Merlin and that they where bitter enemies, they had different views on things that they did not agree on and she studied into what he called the dark area of magic and she was evil for doing this but she viewed magic that there was no light or dark."

"So the fight in which Merlin won he killed her because she had different views on magic," said Harry amazed that this was what made the man a hero in the Wizarding World. It didn't impress him very much.

"Yes, such a tragedy it was. Now for you focus stone, it's a Starfire. There's only three in existence but you taken one for your staff. Now they are very powerful focusing stones the more red that is in it the more powerful the stone is. And by judging from what your's is you got the most powerful of the three."

"Well looks like I've got myself an impressive set to make my staff. So how do I form it into a staff?"

"Well, just as before focus your magic on the items while placing them in the bowl to create your staff."

Perplexed by this Harry placed all the items into the bowl before focusing his magic into the items levitating the piece of wood that was a swirling silver as if it was melted from real silver. It formed into a smooth long piece of wood with carvings of what looked like different types of symbols, some he recognized as Egyptian. The claw was crushed and poured into the opening on top, the feather pushed in while the stone melted into a liquid substance before going into the hold hardening upon entering. The blood venom and tears was poured into the bowl before the staff was lowered. Watching the liquid being absorbed by the wood the symbols went into colours of glowing blue, green and gold. It was quite an impressive sight.

Lifting the staff into his hands he felt a shock of magic flow through him a new strand connecting to his core expanding it greatly twice fold as it connected. Seth looked at the staff impressed that such an item was created from this young man, he knew what it was like to have a staff to be connected. Grinning he said, "Mighty impressive staff you have there. You'll have some powerful results from that."

Nodding he turned to the wandmaker asking, "How much will this be."

Smiling at the young man in front of him said, "No there is no charge for this. You have made two very impressive wands and a most magnificent staff unlike any other I have seen from my shop. That is the greatest payment I could ever recieve Mr. Potter."

Smiling he excited the shop after thanking the wandmaker, apparating back to the school.

&&&&&

_Where was that brat? He had had his Order members searching for him in the muggle and wizarding world and yet no sign!,_ sighing as he leaned back in his chair sucking on a lemon drop he pondered on what could do. A flap of his wings caught his attention seeing that it was a Ministry owl. Thinking it was Cornelius opened it after collecting it from the owl who flew off afterwards.

Reading the contents:

**_Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_**

**_It is with great pleasure that one of your students, Mr. Potter has been accepted to a prestigious school and will not be attending their fourth year at Hogwarts._**

**_Carlina Rosette_**

**_Head of School Regulations and Control Department_**

Scrunching the piece of paper up he roared in anger. How could he lose control of his pawn so easily? What could have made him accept to go to another school? Growling he realized he would somehow have to get control of him again. Moving to the fireplace he flooed to the Ministry where he would sort out this disaster and have control of his pawn again. Walking straight to the Minister's office, ignoring Percy who tried to stop him barging into the office sitting down conjuring a tea set and lemon drops as the minister sputtered turning red from the invasion of Albus Dumbledore in his opinion was turning a bit barmy but decided to indulge him. He had a pretty good idea what he came for and was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"Ah, Cornelius. Don't mind me dropping in do you?" smiling, twinkle in his eye

"Of course not Albus. Now what is it you need," face composed to look interested

"Well it appears one of my students has transferred to another school and I was wondering where they went to," his eyes twinkling even more to project that he was a concerned grandfather.

"Ah sorry Albus, confidential and all," smirking at the lose of the Headmaster's twinkle.

"Of course Cornelius," seething underneath that he was thwarted.

"If that's all you want I've got some paperwork to finish before going home," gathering some of the paper into his hands to show that he was busy.

"Very well, I'll see you sometime Cornelius. Evening Percy," Albus said leaving the office passing Weasley.

Back in his office he muttered, "Damn that brat. He's ruining my plans, I have to find him."

* * *

**Oh Dumbledore is not a happy camper and the plot is thickening.**

**Well that's it folks! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back and I've got a chapter for you. It was quite a challenging one as I didn't want to give too much away as it would spoil the whole story. Anyway hope you enjoy and thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm happy to ask any questions you may have but don't be disappointed if I can't answer it fully as I don't want to spoil the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance does not own any of the Harry Potter characters just the OC characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Le Fay Castle, Inheritances and Look out Wizarding World!**

"Hey Seth?" looking at Seth who was sitting at the table while Harry was making lunch,.

"Yes Harry," looking up from a book that he was reading from Harry's extensive library.

"Why are there not many humans. I noticed that most people who go to Oriala are different magical creatures or have to be incredibly powerful," Harry asked having looked into some of the more well known people who had passed through the school.

"Ah that's because Wizards though they are powerful in there own right, magical creatures. There blood is one hundred percent pure magic though you woudn't be able to tell. That's why pure bloods usually interbreed with different magical creatures. The most powerful creatures are elves, incubus/succubi, Demons and Hydra's," Seth explained as Harry listened interested at the information.

"But if that's true then you would think that the Ministry wouldn't try to destroy all magical creatures. If they do magic would die out very quickly," Harry said amazed at how foolish the wizarding world was.

"Yes, that's true. We can only hope that someone, someday will destroy the whole system of the Ministry and create a better one and make a law for all magical creatures with terms unbreakable like the one for the school," sighing as he thought of that and how the magical world would be much better along with the magical community increasing in population.

Harry pondered on this information he had gained. I t was very true what Seth had said since the magical community throughout the world was very small and didn't seem to be expanding very much. There really was only one option of destroying the Ministry of Magic, the way it was, nearly over probably half of them where corrupt only looking for their best interests on to what they could gain. Fudge though not bad with politician's was a greedy man, ready to look the other way if given money. Sighing he levitated the salad and fruit bowl onto the table while carrying over the sandwiches he had made for the both of them as he sat down, enjoying the silence comforted by each other's presence. Upon finishing lunch in which he cast a few simple spells, making them clean and put back into their original places discussed where they where going to use the spell for the next three years. It had been decided that Harry wasn't going to go back to his original age, feeling that it would be better to be in his older form as he would feel much easier in his training. Looking through the places he had they agreed to use was the Le Fay Castle, as it might be more useful to use the Tower for major summonings of different creatures or Necromancy in the war that was to come as Seth had gone to different Seers that where the best of the best in their field, all having visions of a great war that would make the first war with Voldemort look like a walk through the park, making Harry even more determined to win this fight. Deciding to concentrate on his training as he had only a week before the Space Bubble was used and by the time he came out it only being three hours in reality would be in his full inheritance which he was nervous about though told that he should be able to use some of the powers now, though they would be a lot stronger when he came into his inheritance.

**&&&&&**

**_Twisting and turning as he felt waves of power flow through his body, changes also taking place as he wished for the pain to pass as it was agony. _** **_Hours later collasping onto his bed. Lifting his head feeling much better than he had been doing a while ago walked into his bathroom to see what changes he had gone through. Looking at the mirror he looked in shock as there was no way that was him!_** **_He was considered to be very handsome as it was, girls flocking to him as well as boys but now he wouldn't get any rest from the looks of it._** **_His tanned skin had taken on an earthly glow making him look ethereal, eyes that where a stormy grey had flecks of silver in them . His ears he noted where pointed which pointed that somewhere in his family had mated to an elf though what type was unknown. He had wings which surprised him. They where a lovely shade of silver with gold one placed here and there while the tips seemed to have been dipped in a baby blue paint slightly darker right at the end._** **_There where a few creatures that had wings but he knew that only one type had these sort of colours and they where Veela's. Groaning he realized that he was going to have a lot of problems now as he would be exuding enthrallment until he found his mate. So he would have to learn to control this before he got back to school. Hopefully his mate would be there as it was said that usually they had been near you for quite sometime, but never really took notice to each other. If not he would be in some serious trouble._**

**&&&&&**

In another place Harry who had been sleeping Aria sleeping on her pile of pillows shot of the bed sweating as shivers wracked his body, feeling something tugging at his soul. Realizing that his mate had come into his inheritance would make things very difficult as they would have an awareness of where he would be. He would have to tell Seth about this and see what could be done especially if the person went to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would use him feeling that it wasn't a girl his mate was. Besides he never did have an interest in the opposite gender. They where too bland for his tastes. Closing his eyes feel back to sleep plagued by dreams once more but this time with an unknown face appearing.

&&&&&

Having packed the necessary items he would need for the next three years along with the eggs that he was taking with him that would take quite a long time to mature as he felt that it would be easier to hatch the ones that would take more than three years to mature into an adult. He was going to take quite a lot of care with them as they would be his friends and allies for the time to come. For though he trusted humans he felt much safer with animals. He had always felt that they understood him better than he did himself. He remembered fondly of common snakes in England and stray cats and dogs come to him give him assuring licks and rubs as if to say they cared for him. Sarah an old adder had doted upon him calling him her little hatchling wanting to bit the Dursley's every time they hurt him. Though sadly she died a year later, telling she loved him which was quite unusual for a snake as they did not give away their emotions like that. She had felt like the first true mother he had in all of his years of existence and mourned her death always taking the day she died to grieve and send wishes to her. That's why he had always had such an affinity towards snakes. He had especially hated having to say that snakes where evil from the wizarding world's point of view on them. He also had not wanted to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber but he might be able to do something about that if he read the books correctly on Necromancy 

The snakes he had bought from the pet shop where an interesting crowd, each having an interesting ability. He had aquired Twenty-One snakes at the pet shop. Out of them only eight of them where ordinary snakes. He had two Black Mambas which he would work with in his fighting stages along with the other types of snakes as the variety's of different poisons that could paralyze or melt a person's innards. Looking at the list he saw that he had three death adders that originate from Australia another deadly specie's. Hmm a python, one Eastern Diamondback rattlesnake and a King Cobra. Unusual to have snakes that came from different parts of the world most very venomous with different side affects to humans. They where a very interesting selection. The rest where some he had heard in Magical creatures book. There where two groups of six snakes that had come from litters. The first was little an icy blue colour with silver stripes. He believed they came from Antartica. When they bit a person frostbite would travel through the body killing within a couple of hours if not treated. The other litter was brown with darker brown patterns like the Diamondback, which lived in England. He had known a few of them in Surrey before they moved away as the forests started to disappear. They where perfect at camouflaging themselves in the undergrowth, they where the spitter type.

All very interesting abilities. Now it would probably be a good idea to send them some of them off to where they originated from and speak to the other snakes both magical and non-magical and ask for them to support him as he knew that if Voldemort gained their support he would use them as cannon fodder and he would not allow that to happen to these magnificient creatures as he remembered how Tom Riddle had used the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets not caring that she was injured badly, his hand tightening into a fist at the thought of that. Shaking those thoughts from his head he finished packing exciting the apartment that he wouldn't see for the next three years.

"Goodbye," he whispered before shutting the door completely

&&&&&

Upon seeing Seth and the group of wizards that where to be his tutors for the next three years gave a friendly smile as he walked up to them.

"Ready to go?" Seth asked holding a large stick in his hand.

"Yeah. I'm ready," nodding to the other people as he took a hold of the stick, the other's following his lead.

Feeling a tug at his navel watched as everything became a blur, until they landed thankfully still on his feet as he was still slightly clumsy at times though not that often. Looking at his surroundings he saw a huge castle in front of him. It was aged, but not to the extent of Hogwarts though it was far older than it. _Must be a preservation spell on it to stop it from looking like it's thousands of years old._

Ignoring the rest of the people he walked up towards the door, taking a hold of the handle opened to reveal a large room with a staircase in the middle that lead up to the next room. It was very clean as portraits talked to each other pointing their fingers at the newcomer. Ignoring them Harry moved further in as the rest of the group entered closing the door behind them as a small _'pop'_ was heard wands raised towards the noise to reveal a House Elf. The House Elf was in better condition than any other House Elf he had seen in his lifetime, as he had found the Kitchens in Hogwarts on his first week considering that he didn't sleep very often from nightmares, also prefering to know his surroundings.

"Master has finally come! Twinkle has been waiting for this day to come! Mistress told us you would come someday. Come and I shall assign you your rooms," squealed the House Elf in it's high pitched squeaky voice jumpy up and down before walking towards the staircase.

Deciding to follow Twinkle as the teachers where each assigned a room in the corridor before showing Harry the rest of the house which included a large garden, kitchen training room, potion room and many other's that made his mind spin as he was lead back to his room.

"Here is your room, Master Harry. If you should need anything call Twinkle," before snapping her finger disappearing back probably to the kitchen. Smirking at the energetic creature he saw that his room was most likely the largest room in the Castle, about three times the size of his rooms in Oriala. There was a King size bed that was situated next to the large window that viewed the garden down below with a bedside cabinet next to the bed. There was a large desk at the opposite side of the room with plenty of room to put a large number of books opened and still enough to have room for writing. The colours of the room where in a calming red on the walls, the carpet was black, the large rug next to the bed was the same colour red.

Enlarging his items with a wave of wand spelled the books in order of the subjects to go over to the book cabinets that took up the walls next to the desk, pleased that there was still room for more, before gathering his snakes telling them to explore their surroundings before coming back as he had jobs for them. Aria who had woken up who was now the size of a very large dog was fluffing her pillows up in a corner of the room in which she could see everything that was going on to protect her bonded, before snuggling in as she watched him unpack.

_Harry?_

_Yes?_

_When are you going to start hatching some of those eggs. I would like some hatchlings for when you're not around,_

_Alright, I start looking into that...Say you wouldn't mind teaching them to learn how to fight could you, as I'm sure you're very experienced in that area,_ looking over to her as he said that.

Surprised at his question answered, _ Why yes I am. Morgana had many enemies who tried to kill her with different magical creatures, so I helped her by fighting them so no I don't have a problem teaching them. It'll do them good to know how to fight. I can't wait to take care of them, _a joyful hiss coming from her throat at the prospect of younglings.

_You sound like a mother_, amused at her joy as he swished his wand, clothes flying into the chest and wardrobe in the room.

_Well, it's not like I'm going to be able to reproduce my own kind since I'm the last of my kind,_ she said as a sadness entered her eyes.

_Do you feel lonely at times having no one else like you,_ Harry asked stopping from unpacking his items.

Hearing a sigh from her she replied, _ Yes at times I do feel lonely. But I have you and I don't feel lonely now like I used to, even with Morgana though she was a great mother to me, I never felt as close to her as I do to you._

Hearing the sadness in her tone he walked over to Aria mindful of her heads as he held her close knowing that she needed the comfort that he could give her as he felt her shudder, murmuring comforting words to her until she fell asleep watching over her. Going over to the trunks with the eggs he picked up the two books before going over to the bed. Opening each one he said, "Hydra."

Watching the pages flip over as they searched for the information that was needed the first one came up with nothing but the other one he saw at the top corner the word Hydra.

_I have been researching a way to bring back this magnificent specie back to the Wizarding World though they still fear it putting at the same level as the Chimera and Mantis creature. Hopefully this egg that I have produced with crossbreeding will give me the result of many years of hard work in which the other eggs that are produced from my experiments. _

_From books I read when I was young and rumours that I heard when I was a little boy, Morgana Le Fay the sister of Merlin had the last female Hydra of that specie. This egg I have produced is a male. Hopefully I will be able to find the heir of Le Fay when I hatch the egg, which I will able to do when I return to Hogwarts._

Closing the book he looked at the description of the egg. Walking over to the trunk he looked around until he found the egg. It was silver with dark wisps on it making it look like smoke partly enshrouding the egg. Looking over at Aria he smiled as he felt that this might be the chance for her to have a mate if Godric had done what was thought impossible. Reading over the instuctions on how to hatch the egg properly used a piece of parchment transfiguring it into a large pillow along with a heating charm at the temperature that was needed to hatch it. Carefully lifting it he placed the pillow next to Aria feeling that she needed the comfort at the moment.

"It's going to be a long three years," he murmured as he decided to read about the other eggs that he had taken from the vault and how to take care of them.

**&&&&& Three Years Later - Day of Inheritance &&&&&**

Lying on his bed as he looked at the clock he had saw that it was ten minutes to midnight. In just a couple of seconds he was going to be seventeen and he would be leaving the Le Fay castle in a week's time though he was definitely going to be living here after he destroyed Voldemort. Less chance of him being hounded by the Wizarding World as it was under Fidelius. Taking a sigh looked back at the clock to see it only a minute away watching the seconds pass by...

_thirty..._

_twenty..._

_ten..._

_nine..._

_eight..._

_seven..._

_six..._

_five..._

_four..._

_three..._

_two..._

_one..._

As the last second came by he was engulfed by a bright white light as magic within him that he didn't even realize he had as it expanded his core until it burst and flowed throughout every inch of his body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. As quick as it went he felt other changes about to happen. Feeling a horrible burning sensation as his magic pumping throw him in sync with his heartbeat skyrocketed as the Castle shook from the sheer power that he was exuding as wings where ripped out from his back, blood spraying everywhere as he moaned painfully. His skin felt like it was being burnt off and re-growing at the same time as he felt his canines grow into deadly fangs, poison sizzling off them as his fingernails turned into claws as they also burnt a hole into the mattress he was lying on as nobody was allowed to come into the room, as a person's magic could disrupt the Inheritance causing problems for the person in the ability to use it or they could become insane in some rare cases from the amount of magic that was gained. Moaning slightly as the pain dulled and glow around him dissipated as he took deep breaths until he felt that he was able enough to lift himself off his bed. Stumbling he walked into the bathroom as he made towards the mirror that was on the far wall. Lifting his head he took a step back at the transformation that had occurred. He knew that he had wings but they where a red colour, almost as if they where on fire when they moved. He had sharp claws and fangs as he had expected. His hair was down to his waist, looking like silk. But his eyes where what surprised him the most they where still a brilliant emerald colour that now glowed the Avadra Kedavra curse when looked upon but now had silver and violet-purple flecks in them, enhancing his aristocratic features that had been developing. He looked pretty good despite the intense pain he had gone through. Noticing a slight movement from the side he turned around to meet what looked like a tail. It was scaly but smooth to the touch as he stroked it, a shade lighter than his eyes trailing up his spine curving onto his wings in which they turned to the same shade of red as his wings covering his bone wings for protection. (_AN:**Think of Saphira's wings in Eragon**_) Yawning from the Inheritance he moved back towards his bed flopping down falling asleep immediately upon contact.

**&&&&& Six Years later &&&&&**

Opening his eyes Harry now Seventeen years old once again stretched himself before getting off the bed as he dressed for the day, for today was the final day of being at Oriala. He had accomplished much in his time here and had surprisingly with all of his subjects gone through the OWLs and NEWTs with each course to the surprise of his teachers as they had never encountered a student like him. All he had had to do for the last three years was gain his masteries in the fields he had chosen which would only take a year to do. With his potions he made an nutritional potion that was much better than other types that would have helped far much better than other's when he first came to Oriala.

His Dark Arts and Defense Against the Dark Arts he had to defeat both of his teachers at the same time who both had their masteries in the field. It was a very challenging fight but thankfully from all of his training he had been able to pass.

His Necromancy/Ritual Magic test he had to successfully summon a number creatures to do his bidding without any faults which went very smoothly, considering that in NEWT you where to summon a unharmful demon that could be exterminated quite easily incase anything went wrong.

Care of Magical Creatures was that you had to do a variety of different tasks and how to handle them correctly.

All in all he had done a well done job with his education and now he felt that he was ready to face Voldemort with six years worth of training on his hand. Smirking he shrunk his items before closing the door. He would come back here when his task was complete and live the rest of his days here for it was the only place that truly felt like his second home. Hogwarts had lost the feeling after the betrayal by his friends and Dumbledore. Sighing as he left the school, knew that he now had to face his past. He had of course kept an eye on what had been happening in the Wizarding for the past three years since the Space Bubble for three years only three weeks would pass in the world, so he would have been fourteen still, but now at seventeen the year of a Sixth Year at Hogwarts. So far they had gone through another three Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. One being a Death Eater. Two being a worker from the Ministry and was considered insane after her trip to the Forbidden Forest and the Third one was mysteriously killed. Along with Voldemort having being revived, the Ministry denying this claiming the student from Beaubaxtons during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. He had to admit that the Hogwarts Champion Cedric Diggory was very fine, he had always thought him handsome remembering the only time he had really seen him was during that Quidditch match when the Dementors had been at Hogwarts. Shuddering at that memory he wondered how his Godfather _no Father_ was. Shaking himself from that direction of thought was thankful he wouldn't be forced to go to Hogwarts, unless that meddling old coot had something up his sleeves which he no doubt had. Though he wouldn't let himself be controlled by anyone, especially Dumbledore and that stupid Order of the Phoenix he created. Please they did nothing that really helped the Wizarding World.

Seeing Seth at the gates he jogged over to him as Seth placed a kiss on his cheek asking, "You ready for this?"

"I've been waiting for this for the last six years," Harry purred excited at the prospect at shocking the Wizarding World.

"I'll see you at Le Fay Castle alright?" making sure that was where they where going to meet.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked a concerned look on his face.

"Hey I was getting bored of running the School. I've been doing this for the last Twenty years. I need to do something new and Madessa is capable enough to look after Oriala. She's already looking for a new Headmaster as we speak," amused at the shocked expression on his face as Harry gave him a kiss on the lips before separating himself to breath. Even though he had a mate, Harry did love Seth very much. He just hoped he wouldn't lose him.

"Very well. I have to make my appearance. See ya," winking at Seth he disappeared from the spot he had been standing.

Shaking his head he knew that Harry was going to give the Wizarding World a big shock everywhere he went. He just hoped his didn't do anything too crazy, he thought of the kid like his own son before disappearing to Le Fay Castle for a rest.

&&&&&

Elsewhere Harry appearing in the busy town of London where it was nightime looked at a house that no one else could see as he snorted seeing no protection wards except the fidelius making him wonder if they had any self-preservation.

Making sure that everything was in place he walked to the house stopped at the door wand raised thinking, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

**Yay. I'm finished. Please don't be mad at me for not showing any of his life at school. That will be shown as well as some of the other eggs. It'll appear at certain chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back and I've got a chapter for you. It was quite a challenging one as I didn't want to give too much away as it would spoil the whole story. Anyway hope you enjoy and thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm happy to ask any questions you may have but don't be disappointed if I can't answer it fully as I don't want to spoil the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance does not own any of the Harry Potter characters just the OC characters.****

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Le Fay Castle, Inheritances and Look out Wizarding World! **

Elsewhere Harry appearing in the busy town of London where it was nightime looked at a house that no one else could see as he snorted seeing no protection wards except the fidelius making him wonder if they had any self-preservation. 

Making sure that everything was in place he walked to the house stopped at the door wand raised thinking, "This is going to be fun."

"I call this meeting to an order. Now what is the situation with the werewolves Remus?" Dumbledore asked turning to Remus

"Fenir Greyback's Clan has joined Voldemort, but the rest of the packs say they want nothing to do with us or Voldemort," explaining the situation disappointed he couldn't help much more.

"Keep trying to appeal to them Remus."

"Of course Dumbledore."

"As for the rest of you how's the search going for Harry?" looking to the faces of each member presence receiving negatives that there was no sign of him. Gritting his teeth in suppressed rage at this news.

"Moody, how's the ministry holding up?" looking to his old friend hoping that there would be at least some progress.

"Fudge is still denying Voldemort's return, as you trying to become more famous," before he could finish his report they heard a large crash outside in the kitchen.

The Order went outside to the kitchen to see Snape sprawled on the ground a shocked look on his face. Jumping to his feet, wand raised to the stranger barked out, "Who are you?"

The stranger laughed garnering the attention of the rest of the people in the room, face hidden by his cloak, twirling his wand round playfully as if he was bored yet amused. Taking a step forward causing more wands to be raised said, "Tsk, tsk. Snape you disappoint me. Have could you have forgotten me? Especially after that incident in the alleyway."

Lowering the hood down revealed a seventeen year old boy, long jet black hair with streaks of green in it, tied back by a leather strap, enhancing his aristocratic face though it looked more elfin with his pointed ears. Piercing emerald cat-eyes, even more the shade of the Avadra Kedavra curse looked at the group, seemingly pulsing with energy, making many of the female order members swoon from his good looks along with a few men. From what else they could tell as the cloak hid the rest of his body was that they where well-fit with a lean and wiry body. But the feature that stood out most was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead amongst the black locks partially hiding it framing his eyes.

"Harry..." Dumbledore murmured as all the occupants stared in shock at their saviour picturing a boy that looked nothing like this.

"Hello, Albus," Harry said, deciding to enjoy the shock that he had caused. Oh yes this was definitely going to be fun.

"My dear boy, where have you been for the last three years? We've been worried about you," using his grandfatherly image as it had always worked in the past.

"Here and there. Mostly studying," evading the question with practiced ease.

Not having expected this answer quickly picked himself up making his eyes twinkle more brightly though he was very annoyed, "Well's it's good to see you my boy. But I must insist that you come back to Hogwarts as you never took any of your NEWTs or OWLs," thinking that he had caught Harry off guard.

Laughing inside he said, "No need Albus. You needn't worry about that," putting a hand in his cloak revealing two letters handing them over to him, "The letters have information and the qualification I have achieved."

Taking them from Harry he picked up the first letter opening it reading aloud to the rest of the group,

**_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore of Hogwarts,_**

**_This letter is sent to you by our best student, Mr. Potter who has achieved sime of the highest marks in his subjects surpassing Merlin himself. In the other package is the grade for his OWLs, NEWTs and Masteries. We have greatly enjoyed his time at our school as a student._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Headmaster Seth & Headmistress Madessa of Oriala School of Magic._**

"How that possible? It's impossible for a person to be accepted at Oriala at your age Harry that you left. And how could you do something so irresponsible. Dumbledore knows best Harry. You could've have been killed by Voldemort "

Snorting at the know-it-all's thinking that she was right and he was wrong wondered how she was the brightest witch of this age. "Well Hermione if you know so much then where is Oriala?"

"Um..." caught off guard from his question as well as she didn't know where that School was, inwardly seething that she wasn't chosen for that School as she was the smartest witch in their age as she had been told numerous times by students and professors with the highest scores in Hogwarts, "W.Well it's not told where Oriala is in any books only that it's the best school for magical education!" covering herself from looking like a fool to the rest of the group.

Eyes shining in amusement gestured towards the second letter, "Have a look at that letter and then see who's got more experience than who Granger. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't even gotten one of the more higher qualifications than I have."

Intrigued by his words Dumbledore opened the thick package to see four pieces of parchment. Reading the first one said,

_These are the qualifications that our best student at Oriala has achieved in the three years that he has been at our School and look forward to any children that he has come to our school._

_Seth_

**_OWLs_**

_Transfiguration_ **O**

_Charms_ **O**

_Potions_ **O**

_Herbology_ **EE**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **OO**

_Care of Magical Creatures_ **O**

_Blood Magic_ **OO**

_Necromancy_ **OO**

_Dark Arts_ **OO**

**_NEWTs_**

_Transfiguration _**O**

_Potions_ **O**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **OO**

_Care of Magical Creatures_ **O**

_Blood Magic_ **OO**

_Necromancy_ **OO**

_Dark Arts_ **OO**

**_Masteries_**

_Potions _**1700/1700**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **2135/2100**

_Care of Magical Creatures_ **1600/1600**

_Blood Magic_ **2040/2000**

_Necromancy_ **2415/2400**

_Dark Arts_ **2197/2100**

_These marks are the scores Merlin set up to surpass is a great feat. Mr. Potter is our first student surpass three Mastery scores along with greater knowledge than Merlin in these specific subjects._

_Along with the scores he has done independent studies, achieving full qualifications in:_

_Sword Fighting_

_Hand-to-hand combat_

_Seer (slight ability to see the future)_

_Wandless and Wordless Magic_

_Elemental Manipulation_

_Shadow Powers_

_Parselmagic_

_Our student has also published the books **The Best way to combat wizards from beginnners to masters, How to summon anything, The ways of Blood Magic, The elements. How to control them, Parselmouths. Misunderstood** and **The Truth about the Dark Arts.**_

_Among this hw has created numerous amounts of new spells in different fields, magical creatures along with different sets of potions that are capable of regenerating limbs and organs that was long thought impossible._

Clearing his throat as the other members stared bugged eyed until Hermione shrieked, "You made those books!?!"

"Why yes. During my studies I created books with notes on the easiest ways to handle those types of magic and protect yourself if you're attacked. Quite useful. No?" watching as Hermione gapped at him, remembering the way she had gone on and on about those books saying that they where the best she had ever read to other students as well as the Order.

Seeing her expression telling it all made him chuckle lightly until a growl of "Potter" caught his attention. Shifting his eyes onto the dark potion master, mockingly raising an eyebrow ignoring the death glare that was being sent in his direction.

"Yes, Snape?"

"How on earth did you get those qualification in such a short amount of time. It's impossible for a boy of your mediocre skills to achieve this," sneered Snape not believing that this pitiful boy he had encountered three years ago could achieve all this.

"Maybe I've been just showing you what you wanted to see. Ever thought of that."

Deciding to cut the argument that was coming cleared his voice making both of them snap their attention towards him until Harry snorted catching their attention as he moved from where he was towards the exit of the door, deciding that he had had enough tonight and would deal with Sirius and Remus later on.

"Where are you going Harry?" Remus asked, hoping that Harry wouldn't leave so soon after just seeing him.

"It's time I get going. I tire of this."

"Wait Harry, I would like to offer you our Defense Against the Dark Arts position that is opened"

"Considering that I'm not needing the wealth being the heir to the Potter line. But it would be a good idea to do some sort of teaching, as well as those kids need to be taught by someone competent enough," Harry explained shrugging while inwardly cackling in glee that Dumbledore had taken the bait. Hook. Line and Sinker. Smirking at Dumbledore said, "You've got yourself a new teacher. Later."

Disappearing from the room the whole room erupted into conversation, drowning each other out.

Dumbledore sat in a chair as he noted the differences to the young boy he had known all those years ago, _He certainly has changed._ _But what truly made you accept my decision Harry._

&&&&&

Apparating to the outskirts of a wizarding village waited leaning against one of the trees, as loud cracks alerted the presence of a large group of wizards as they walked towards the village wands raised, white masks upon their face.

"Remember our objective is the item for our Lord. Do not destroy and collect it at all costs," the main death eater at the front called out to the rest.

_It appears that my theory is correct. He is looking for it_, moving himself off the tree walking towards the group.

The Death Eaters stopped as a figure, hidden behind a cloak appeared from the fog as if a ghost unnerving some of the new followers while the more experienced took a more weary approach. Watching as the figure came even closer, a fiery aura surrounding the figure seeing only the mouth as the person looked towards them, mouth curved into a smirk.

"Ready."

That was the only word spoken as a barrage of spells was aimed towards the figure, all hitting, smoke and dust covering the area as they cheered thinking that the enemy was taken care of.

"Huh," the leader said as he saw the shadow of the person sweat starting to build, a thin trickle running down his eyebrow.

Smirking the person said, "My turn."

_I had expected a smidgen of a challenge, _ as he easily dodged fired spells at his person after his statement, firing a multiple stunner spell taking out four to five wizards at a time until they started to disapparate one by one.

"Retreat! Retreat back to base!!"

"Pathetic"

Surveying the damage that had been done to the area, scorch marks around the forest and field, a few unconscious Death Eaters that had been left behind. Yes this place would heal nicely as time went on. Walking away disappeared into the dark a smirk on his face.

"What will you do now Voldemort. The object isn't here."

Disappearing from the area missed the group of Phoenix members appearing on the spot having been informed by a contact in the Death Eater ranks that they where going to attack this village.

"What happened here?" asked a member as Dumbledore looked at the surrounding area.

"I don't know," whispered Dumbledore quietly, feeling a sense of foreboding in his bones. As if he was to lose his control of everything that he had been working towards.

**&&&&&**

"What! You didn't collect the item! You had enough men with you to succeed in that mission! Ah _Crucio!_," watching as man in charge squirmed in pain, delighting in his screams.

Releasing the man from his curse screamed, "Get out of my sight. Lucius."

Watching as Lucius scrambled out of the throne room, sat back as he contemplated what had happened. How had one man taken a whole group of his Death Eater's even when they had been only Rookie's.

"Boy, I will get you if it's the last thing I do. I swear it, but most likely it'll be your life that ends at my hands," Voldemort swore as magic swirled around him making that promise more solid, the sound of war in the air spreading across the world, bringing chills to some people while other's just ignored it and other's narrowed their eyes as they recognized the call.

&&&&&

One man far away smirked as he felt magic swirled around him, knowing that the battle would soon be coming. The silence before the storm was at it's end.

"So Voldemort, you've made the first move. I look forward to our next confrontation. I'm not the same person you knew all those years ago."

&&&&&

"I sense you. I sense you my mate. Soon we shall meet."

&&&&&

**

* * *

**

**Okay that's it.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back and I've got a chapter for you. . Anyway hope you enjoy and thanks to the people who reviewed. I'm happy to ask any questions you may have but don't be disappointed if I can't answer it fully as I don't want to spoil the story for you.**

**Rika100:** I'm glad your enjoying the story. If you have any ideas I'm not opposed to hearing them on what could happen on the next chapter

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Vengeance does not own any of the Harry Potter characters just the OC characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: DADA Professor, Surpises and a Visitor**

"Did you find it anything?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Did you get the position."

"Yes."

"You know you have to find him soon or.."

"I know."

"Keep yourself alert at all times, it'll take sometime for me to be moved to where you are."

"Just be careful."

"Aren't I always"

"That's debatable at times."

&&&&&

"Welcome students to another year of Hogwarts. I have a few announcements to make before we have a splendid meal prepared for us by the House Elfs. First off the Forbidden Forest is forbidden as I'm sure some of you already know. Secondly all types of magic using and items are restricted from use in the hallway. If you wish to know what they are check the board that is next to Caretaker Filch's office," smiling down at the students in a grandfatherly way. "Also I would like to announce we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, but he is not here right now. You shall all meet him later. For now Tuck In." with that said sat back down as the students started to whisper circulating rumours on who the new Professor could be.

An hour into the feast as the desserts started to appear, a noise like a rumbling came from the Entrance doors. Looking towards them, students screamed as they saw a chimera, thought to have become extinct last year when a hunter came back with the carcass, but here was one right in England as the teachers got up prepared to attack the creature.

"Dragus, down," came a dark voice from behind the creature as it whined moving it three heads towards the figure covered in a black hood. Chuckling the figure petted the beast murmuring soothing words to it, as everyone stared in fright at a person who could control a Chimera that was said to be impossible. Murmuring a few more words to the Chimera, it bounded out of the Entrance Hall and into the Forbidden Forest, leaving the whole castle in a state of shock as the figure moved towards them students giving a wide berth for him as he approached the Headmaster.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore sounded out his voice commanding, demanding answers.

Lifting his hood revealed himself making all the girls swoon at his features along with some of the boys. He was perfection. "Professor I'm shocked that you could forget me so quickly after just seeing me a few days ago," the stranger laughed enchantingly mesmerizing the whole crowd.

Turning to the crowd Dumbledore smiled down with those twinkling eyes announcing, "May I introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor, Harry Potter."

A cricket could be heard in the silence that emanated from the hall, staring in shock a the saviour who most thought was dead when he didn't return to Hogwarts. Coughing in amusement Harry turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, I'll leave you to your feast while I go and prepare myself a room at Hogwarts. I shall see in the morning, goodnight," exiting the hall a rush of noise started as the students gossiped at the new juicy bit of information, that would surely be circulating in different rumours around Howarts for some time.

Clearing his throat, "Prefects lead the first years to their dormitories. I think we've had enough excitement for one night," watching as the children excited the hall before retiring to his own room for the night

&&&&&

Further into the castle as Harry walked down the corridors as Hogwarts guided him to his room, coming to a halt at painting in front of him of a Fox Demon with nine tails, it's fur a beautiful balck tinged blue from the moonlight. Unusal to see that type of painting, noting the exquisite detail that had been put into it.

"Gaia," he said to the painting as the Fox demon nodded it's head as the door opened.

Sighing as he took in his surroundings, a small living room with a couch and two chairs with a coffee table that had a vase with some freshly picked black lilies adorning the table.

Going into his pocket brought out two small chests and with a wave of his wand flew into the bedroom unpacking all of the things that needed to be taken out. Heaving a sigh from the heavy day he had had before coming to Hogwarts and having to see the Headmaster tommorrow for a discussion, probably to try and manipulate him into doing something knowing the old cadger. Yawning he removed the glamour on himself retiring to the room to have a well deserved nap.

**&&Next Day&& **

Standing at a door knocked gently hearing a muffled, "Come in." Opening the door he came to the familiar surroundings, hearing the lulling chirp of a bird, perched on it's bird-stool (AN: can't remember what they're called)

"Professor what can I do for you?" politely enquiring on the nature of this meeting.

"Ah Harry I was hoping that we could talk about your stay at Hogwarts. Lemon drop? Tea?," pointing towards the cup of tea and bowl of lemon drops on the desk.

"No thank you Dumbledore. I thought my contract stated clearly with you on what my conditions were for the time I was teaching," refusing the refreshments as Dumbledore started to suck on a Lemon drop feeling disgusted as he could sense the truth potion and other dark magics emanating from the bowl making him sick to his stomach at how many poor students had been subjected to this unknowingly, including himself.

"I was hoping that you might stay at Hogwarts for the whole year and not go off in the Holidays and weekends," deciding to get to the point of this meeting.

"I believe Dumbledore, but my contract with you is to teach the students to pass these courses as well as how to know how to protect themselves in these dark times, not to be watched over by your Order," eyes darkening ever so slightly his eyes sharpening into thin slits going unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"Yes of course, I was only thinking of your safety my dear boy," eyes twinkling.

"Not to appear rude but I've protected myself for a very long time and there is nothing that you can do that would protect me further. I've been trained by professionals on how to take care of myself along with the personal experience that I've gained over the years," starting to get irritated his instincts just wanting to shred this manipulator to pieces of undistinguishable origins.

"I believe that you have a group of students in an hour, Professor. I'll leave you to sorting out your class," smiling in that annoyingly twinkling way, making Harry grit his teeth as his magic swirled around him in an attempt to console him as Dumbledore excited the room. Once he had exited the office and walked down a few corridors did he throw a fist into the wall next to him causing a few big cracks to appear from the force of his attack.

_Damn you Dumbledore. Trying to get me! Of all people closed in with no way out of it. You're messing with the wrong person this time,_ Harry raged as he walked back to his desk in the classroom stewing over the conversation.

&&&&

Waiting until all the students where in the room, seated with books out that he had issued for the year smirked as he scented that there was fear, nervousness and curiosity that exuded the room. Rising from the seat that he had been sitting on looking over the past few years that he hadn't been here was disappointed at the amount of knowledge that they had been taught. Heck they wouldn't stand a chance against a rookie Death Eater. It was time to whip them into shape!

"Good morning class. As you know I'm your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Harry James Evan Potter-Black. From now on in this classroom and outside you shall refer to me as Professor Potter. Now any questions before we begin?" Seeing a few hands rise into the air knew that he would probably being getting the same kind of questions before the end of the day.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," he had a feeling that Draco was going to be as nosy as ever from past experiences that he had had with his rival..

"How can you be allowed to teach us students when you've missed a few years at Hogwarts never graduating?" Malfoy sneered at Harry trying to look down on him while he was sitting.

"That would be Mr. Malfoy because I went to a different school and received my qualifications just a few months ago," Harry explained as he watched amused at the gaping expression that Malfoy wasn't hiding.

"What subjects did you study in?" Seamus asked interested.

Intrigued as Finnigan never took an interest in that area decided to indulge him, even the Order didn't truly know everything that he studied, "In magic I studied Potions, Necromancy, Blood Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts and the Dark Arts, also studying independently in other areas of magic."

"But some of those are very dark magic. Those types of magic are evil and there's agood reason for that," Hermione cried out alarmed at some the subjects she had heard.

_Typical response from ignorant wizards and witches. Always thinking that something is dark if they can't control it_, he thought

"Miss Granger they are considered dark magic, but many people in this school have the ability to use them. We will reviewing them in these classes in which I will unveil things that have been forgotten over the centuries. By the end of this year you will not view them as evil, like you once did," walking over to the board he started to write out points that they would be covering through the year.

"I have reviewed the subjects you have covered the last few years and I'm disappointed at how poorly you've done. The real only professional teacher was Professor Lupin. So we'll start with the basics, Curses. Now who knows about the Unforgivable's?" curious to see who knew what they were and was pleased to see a number of hands up in the air.

Seeing that Hermione was being her usual self let her answer the question, "Granger."

"It's an illegal curse that is the most heavily punished in the Wizarding World that results in," cut off as Harry continued, "A life sentence to Azkaban for the use of them. Now the Ministry of Magic thinks that you're not ready to see them in use but with Dumbledore's help you are to see them first hand in these classes. So who knows the first one?" looking at the class he was surprised to see quite a few hands up. Intrigued he decided to see what Weasley knew picked him first.

"Weasley," he bit out.

"Well... my dad told me once about the Imperious curse," Ron murmured out uneasily.

"Ah your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry quite a lot of trouble during the war, this curse, from what I've researched on the subject," Harry explained walking over to a jar that had a spider in it picked it up and held it in the pal of his hand, pointing his wand murmured, '_Engorgio'_ enlarging it to twice it size then uttering, _'Imperio'_

Disgusted that they where laughing at the poor creatures expense as it did jumping and acrobatic moves asked, "Enjoying this huh. What shall I have her do next. Drown herself...make her jump out of the window to the ground," lifting off the curse placed her on the desk.

"That is why it is known as an Unforgivable. You never knew who worked, as the curse even though controlled you looked like an ordinary average person. It was very difficult times for the Ministry, lots of Death Eaters said that they where under the Imperious curse. There was no way they could figure out if they where telling the truth or not. It takes a person with a strong will to throw it off. Now who knows the next curse," he asked as he walked over to the jars and put the spider back into it before taking the next spider out of the jars there.

Seeing the multitude of hands that where risen, picked out Neville, "Longbottom?"

Nervous he stuttered out in a squeky voice, "T..The C..C…Cr. Crruciatus C.. Curse."

Sending an apolegetic look at Neville pointed his wand at the second spider and uttered the, _'Crucio'_

"Stop it. It's bothering him," screamed Hermione at Neville's face as the spider started to thrash about in pain. Looking at Neville he lifted the curse picking the spider up in comfort as Neville sat back down on his chair.

"This curse was used to torture victims for information and use in a lot in muggle baiting. It feels like every nerve is on fire, you're being stabbed, burned and beaten black and blue. Many of the people who where under it are in Saint Mungo's Hospital, locked within their minds to save themselves from the pain. Currently there is no known cure for these victims," looking painfully at Neville as he knew that his parents where one of those patients, "Now who can tell me the last Unforgiveable," seeing a number of students lifting their hands decided to pick Hermione knowing that she wouldn't want to tell this one as she thought it would upset him.

"Yes, Granger."

"The Av..Avadra Kedravra Curse," Hermione squeaked out looking as if she had been told that she was an idiot.

Looking in surprise he said tightly, "Ah that one," memories of that night flashing through his mind.

_'Avadra Kedavra'_ roaring those two words out he watched dispassionately as the jet of green light flew towards the spider, falling onto the table dead as the students looked on in shock.

"The last Unforgiveable. The Killing Curse. The only one to survive it has been me and why is still unknown and probably never known. There are many theories on it, some believe that it could be my Inheritance, but I cannot tell what I gained. For homework I want what the Unforgiveables would be useful for in day to day life and why they have fallen into Dark Arts in the last thousand years. Before you leave write out what is written on the board," he bit out as the class quickly grabbed a piece of parchment scribbling down what was on the board.

"Class Dismissed," he shouted after an half an hour watching the class groan as they quickly gathered their stuff together before bolting out of the room leaving Harry alone as he sat down on a chair thinking, _Maybe I should have never taken the position . Damn brats._

&&&&&

"Hey Cedric!"

Looking up from the book he was reading for Animagus transformation saw his best friend Cho who had once been his girlfriend before they decided that they where best being friends walking towards him.

"What's up Cho?" curious as to why she was looking for him.

"Have you had the Defense yet?" knowing that Cedric hadn't been there for the beginning of the yearf.

"No I haven't. By the way who's teaching it?" curious to know if it would be another buffoon, as he was doing his Mastery in Potions and needed to go through certain aspects of DADA as Snape insisted that he knew how to take care of himself properly.

"Oh yeah you weren't here for the beginning of the year. Well Harry Potter's returned and teaching us!" seeing the incredulous look from her Hufflepuff friend nodded her head to say that she wasn't lying, "Yeah I know it's weird considering he's your age. Apparently he went Oriala School and graduated just this year. He's also the one who wrote that Animagus book you're reading under another name!" almost screaming at the end in her excitement.

"Really, I didn't take much notice to him when he was here but I never thought he had changed so much in over such a small amount of time," perplexed at how a kid that he had seen only a few times since he appeared in the Wizarding World had changed so much.

"Well that's the thing, he explained the reason he look's so much older when he was introduced was because he and his teacher's used a Space Bubble, so that's why he's the same age as use and already has Master's in most of the school subject's we're studying!" Cho explained.

2Wow he sound's even more extraordinary than he was when he first came.2 _But what else are you hiding. I'm sure you have more secrets up your sleeve. This is just the tip of the Ice Berg_, Cedric thought as he listened to Cho chatter on nodding every so often.

&&&&&

After a few weeks into the year teaching the students he thought that it was time for them to learn the truth about some of the 'Dark Creatures' that they believed were evil. Looking at the clock next to him saw that the seventh years would be having Care of Magical Creatures in just half an hour. Perfect.

&&&&&

"Right ever here yah lot. I've got a real special treat for you. Now Professor Potter and I have combined this class to teach you about the Dark Creatures as some of them can't be viewed in a classroom," leading them into a large clearing in the outer skirts of the Forbidden Forest as the class were a bit nervous, from the happy grin on Hagrid's face as that always spelled doom or very nasty injuries, leading you to a trip to the Infirmary.

Seeing the Professor for the first time as he had not come to any of the lesson's yet catching up with the lesson's he had missed with the other teacher's that Snape had told him to look into for his apprenticeship, Potter having given him a few scrolls of notes and what to cover, from a student. But when seeing him the only thought running through his head was.

Beautiful

He was absolutely stunning, his inner creature purring at the creature in front of it.

_Mate_ it purred shocking Cedric. He knew his mate was a male, but he never expected it to be Potter, though it made sense from the scent that he was emitting, the power exuding from his aura making him want to dominate his submissive.

_Soon mate will be ours_, his inner beast roared warning all around him that the creature had been claimed.

"Good afternoon class, I thought we'd have a treat today by you seeing one of the creatures that roamed Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets. Luckily enough apparently Salazar Slytherin put many spells and wards on the Chamber so that if the Beast was destroyed it could be healed and brought back from the dead. So I'll call him and we'll get on with the lesson," his voice dark and alluring to the class making them shudder, while Cedric's eyes burned into Harry's, going unnoticed.

**Sellath come forth, none shall harm you and if they do I will punish them for their transgressions.**

**Very well master.**

The whole class gasped as they came face to face with one of the most powerful Magical Creatures to date. A Basilisk with it's eyes opened at them making many girl's scream, some student's with their wands aimed at the Basilisk.

"Now, now. No need to fight. This is Sellath, the guardian of Hogwarts," gesturing to the giant snake as she lowered herself to the grounds so that Harry could pet her, hissing in delight when he did, while the student's looked very pale.

"Guardian, that thing petrified many student's and nearly killed one. That's no guardian, it was created to destroy all muggleborn's," a student spat in disgust.

"Ah but I did some research on this and apparently the Founders of Hogwarts wanted something to protect the School for all time and could be controlled if needed but couldn't harm the students. They knew of Slytherin's gift and decided to leave a Basilisk here knowing that there would always be Parselmouth's to come to Hogwarts but did not count on that ridiculous rumour on Gryffindor and Slytherin being bitter rivals along with Slytherin hating muggles," explaining to the class, though this would become public knowledge in his next book destroying bitter rivalries founded on the houses they had been placed in to adults throughout the world and the forming of friendships within Hogwarts as the rift started to heal.

"But what about it being able to kill with a stare," Cho asked curious.

Pleased at the question said, "Ah, finally the 100 hundred dollar question. It's been forgotten but the Basilisk has a secondary lid that protects them from killing all with it's stare. It'd be difficult for mating if that happened with another of it's specie."

"So that legislation put through that all Basilisks are deadly because of their stare is a lie," a student piped up from the background.

"Yes it is. Come and see for yourself," gesturing to the group to come closer as Sallerth as she turned her head to look at the student's.

A determined look on her face Cho lifted a hand reaching out towards the Basilisk before coming into contact with smooth scales, rubbing gently as it closed it's eyes in pleasure hissing softly opening them again to stare into Cho's eyes. Harry looked on with a smile as other students started coming closer repeating Cho's actions as Salleth enjoyed the attention.

Nodding towards Hagrid allowed him to take over as he explained the origins of the Basilisk to the class along with how they had been misunderstood from certain Dark Wizards having used them causing them to have become an endangered species. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to only smell a wondrous scent that awoke his beast. Had he finally found his mate?

_Mate! Mate is here! Let me out!_

_No wait, must identify mate. Must not scare._

_Not like scaring mate! Mate smell pretty._

_(chuckle) Yes but be patient. Will find mate._

_Soon!_

_Yes soon_, calming his beast from going on a rampage as he used the link to lead him towards his mate. Knowing he was male went towards were the boys were hiding in the shadows so as not to alert them saw him.

He was at least a foot taller than him, also he was a dominate which went well with him. Beautiful creamish brown hair with stunning stormy grey eyes slitted under the glamour he was wearing, with slender pointed ears. His mate was beautiful.

"Soon," he purred before shifting back to where he was originally.

_Soon..._

_

* * *

**Collaspses I did it! Finally! With so much work being out on us I'm surprised I was able to find the time to do this, so excuse me if it's a bit messy,... but I did my best. Might be a while before I update again, but don't worry fans. I will not stop until this is finished and keep reading your support is much appreciated.** _

**Hope you enjoyed. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fans to a new chapter. I've been able to squeeze some time here and there to update this fic while trying to do this with my other stories so bear with me!**

**Any way I would like to introduce my muse Discord who's not been speaking to me for some time and disappeared for a while giving me a stump in inspiration.**

**Discord: **Some people do like to get away and enjoy themselves.

**PV:** I know that. The thing that's really spooking me out at the moment is this fortune cookie I got today.

**Discord:** What did it say?

**PV:** Sounds morbid but it said _"Soon life will become more interesting." _Doesn't that sound not good because those sort of things usually end up bad (shudders)

**Discord:** I think your worrying over this a bit too much, shouldn't you be getting on with the fic.

**PV:** (stikes a pose) Right! Let's mossey! Discord would you do the disclaimer?

**Discord:** Very well... But don't say mossey again, that just doesn't sound right. (Turns to audience) Phoenix Vengeance does not own any of the Harry Potter characters just the OC characters and any information that she has made up herself.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Results and Revelations**

Trying to pay attention to his assignment he had to get done as he read from a very old text book on the uses of Basilisk poison in different potions, but couldn't as of yet because green-slitted eyes came to mind before deciding to hit his head on a book trying to expel the image to no luck.

"Snap out of it Cedric! Now's not the time to be thinking of this!" he muttered to himself in his room as apprentices were aloud to have their own room to not be distracted by others as well as for privacy. It was just down the hallway from the Hufflepuff Dorms as he had graduated when he was seventeen and had decided to do a two year mastery in potions with Professor Snape, meeting the requirements of the strict professor as he would only take those who got top scores in their OWLs and NEWTs.

_Why can't I get him out of my mind?_

**_(Chuckle) He is our mate. Our submissive, _**his beast replied sensing Cedric's confusion.

_Yeah I know he's our mate. Didn't know he was the submissive though_, as his thoughts went back to the COFMG lessons, remembering the intoxicating aroma of the Potter. A mixture of Vanilla and the air.

**_Mate powerful. Needs someone who's also powerful and can protect him._**

_Makes sense,_ seeing the logic in his beast's explanation.

**_Must mark him. Other's want him,_** growling with possessiveness.

_Yes,_ Cedric replied possessively remebering for the last few days of watching him the lustful stares from both the student population and the teachers. Even Snape! was looking at him lustfully.

_But how to get him?_

**_Must mate soon. Before end of year._**

_Yeah. I'll have to tell him what I am,_ Cedric thought picturing the DADA teacher.

**_Mate pretty. Beautiful, powerful, submissive creature_**, drooling at the mental image that was conjured up in his mind unaware of the shock from his human size.

_Creature!?_

_**Mate has smell of powerful blood**_

_So he's like me. That'll make things easier,_ one thing that wouldn't panick his soon-to-be mate.

Closing his eyes as he leaned back on the chair shot up as he thought, _What if he has another mate!?!_

_**Will not**,_ snorting with a huff that the human side of him woul think such a thing as it had never happened before since the beginnings of time

_Huh?_

**_Is our mate. So we are his. Do not worry,_** his beast replied before receding back into his mind to rest, leaving Cedric alone to his thoughts.

"Harry," he whispered, "I'll have you in my arms soon my mate."

_&&&&&_

Shooting up from his bed he wondered what on Earth could have woken him up as he checked his alarms in his room to see them all there as well as all of his Occulmency shields were up...Wait a minute, seeing a golden string connected to him that was there before pushing it gently, only to receive waves of warmth, comfort and love .

Retreating back he went over to where his inner beast resided aked,_ What is that strand?_

Looking amused at his human counterpart answered_, **Is mate.**_

_You mean he know's that it's me?_ heart hammering in his chest as a warm feeling started to form from the emotions he was feeling at the moment

_**Yes. Have bonded. First step to completing actual bond.**_

_Thank you for telling me,_ watching as his beast layed back down falling asleep before returning to his own as he had a long day ahead of him.

_&&_ **Riddle Mansion**_ &&_

In a dark mansion with thunder clouds forming overhead, the sound of drums from the thunder forming as the storm started to rage, a figure in a room was pacing as he schemed and plotted his next move in the quietness of his room.

"What happened? How did my men get beaten by one man!? he raged as Nagini watched her master from her viewpoint on a sofa next to the fireplace as her scales soaked in the heat.

_Maybe you should try to coerce him to your side master,_ she pointed out causing him to stop in his tracks as he contemplated her words of advice.

_Hmm, an intriguing idea as he sounds like he would be the perfect right-hand man to have, considering he took out the battalion of rookie Death Eaters,_ not a small feat to do, he murmured mostly to himself as Nagini hissed in agreement to his words.

Walking over to where she was seated ran a finger across her head earning a hiss of delight said,_ As always you have given me great advice my pet. Rest for now as there will be much to do later._

&&** Next Day** &&

The next morning of the day was an early one as students started to awake from their beds, with groans while the teachers started the preparations for their morning classes for the day.

"Good morning class," Harry said indifferently as he started to write up on the board, for today's lesson.

"Morning, Professor Potter," the class replied.

Turning around, looked at the class with stern eyes before walking towards his desk where a pile of papers where sitting. Flicking his wand towards them watched as they started to whizz to each student seperating ignoring the startled exclaimation of some of the students that turned to confusion as they stared at the blank pieces of blank parchements.

Walking across the room as eyes followed said aloud, "I'm disappointed with this piece of homework that I assigned you," looking toward at each student, flicking his wand once more to show the class their results as they exclaimed in shock at their grades.

Hermione who was deathly pale as she looked at her piece of parchemtn quickly shot up her hand into the air as the students around her groaned at their results as Harry continued to walk in a steady pace to and from the width of the classroom.

Ignoring the hand that was being sent up, took in his classes reaction unnoticed. He was dissappointed with this as the piece of homework he had handed out had been given to him when studying at Oriala, achieving better grades than any of the student's pieces he had marked so far in the NEWTs and OWLs classes.

"Yes, Miss Granger," arching an eyebrow at the girl while some blushed as many had a crush upon their Professor as he was their age and very handsome and the money was another motivator.

Seeing that she had his attention said, "Professor, there must be a mistake here with my grading..." trailing off as he shook his head.

The rest of the class turned their attention to the conversation between Bushy Haired Brain Girl and Professor Potter.

"Oh no Miss Granger there is no mistake with my grading, as this is one of the homework assignments that are given to the students in their second year at Oriala. I have marked them and there has not been a student so far that has answered that question that was asked except for a select few in different classes as well as Mr. Longbottom," inwardly laughing at the shocked looks of his students as they stared incredously at their classmate who never got anything right except in Herbology.

"Now, for homework I want this essay redone and written out as it should have been written. But you will also have extra homework for today's later as I will not let you skip pieces of homework. And if I should find your grades at a pitiful level consider yourself kicked out of the course as I will not teach dunderheads," he growled out menacingly, a dark aura being felt across the room.

"But you can't do that! The headmaster wouldn't allow that!?" Hermoine shouted shocked at the information.

"Oh but I can. Dumbledore and I agreed in my contract that all students that where involved in my courses, I had complete control of who was allowed in my classes and who would be kicked out," chuckling inwardly at the dread upon his students before writing down on the board today's lesson as the students thought, _We're doomed._

Chuckling inwardly at his students expressions felt a burning sensation on his back. Smirking he looked to the window knowing that soon he might have some good information for the night. That book he had read a few years ago has been quite useful for the past few years remembering the day quite well.

_&&&Flashback&&&_

_Having picked up some books from his library in Le Fay Castle that had the far more ancient methods of magic that had been lost over the centuries looked at the first one titled Imbue Life in Tattoo's. Intrigued, opened the thick volume to read the introduction of the subject. This might be useful for him._

_**'Tattoos like many things in the Wizarding World can be imbued with life. For example, Wizard paintings are a form of this art, but are given a copy of the memories of the actual person or thing.**_

_**With Tattos it is more difficult, as the person must pour in their own magic in it's rawest form to form a connection to the connection to the tattoo and wizard/witch. Upon forming the connection, the tattoo can be let free and become an actual physical being or form. The being if it is a creature will have a mind of it's own but cannot ever leave the Wizard/Witch as it will be destroyed upon breaking of the connection.**_

_**But with the form of magic that it is used with, depends on the power of the magic user, as the common witch or wizard can bring forth an animal that isn't magical, unless it is a very weak creature such as a kneazle.**_

_**The more common witch or wizard can bring forth more powerful magical creatures such as the Ice wolf while the most powerful witches/wizards are able to bring forth Dragons, Chimeras or Shadow Horses.**_

_**The only type that is impossible to bring forth even with the most powerful witch or wizards of our time is an Angel or a Fallen Angel. Many who have tried have died from what looks like overtaxing of their magic, but there has been speculation.**_

_**To look at the process of Imbuing of Tattoos turn to Chapter Four of the book.'**_

_Closing the book contemplated the advantages and disadvantages of using this form o__f magic that he knew wasn't around anymore as it was not mentioned in any books he had seen._

_...But with the tattoos he had they would be useful as he could in a tight situation with no way out. Definitely useful if he didn't use them until he was certain that Voldemort had no way of escaping him._

_/End of Flashback/_

_&&&&_

Resting on one of his seats in his room, felt again the burning sensation on his back before deciding to look out at the window. Seeing a dark figure flying towards his window taking on the form of a Royal Griffin as it dropped a scroll on the windowsill. Taking off his shirt the magical creature disappeared in a green light to be once again shown as a magical moving tattoo.

Taking the scroll from the windowsill unsealed it reading the contents,

_Harry,_

_Voldemort planing something, so be careful and as for the object I'm still looking for it. But no luck so far. There's a few leads that might turn up some information that I'm going to follow, but be careful I've been told by some of my contacts that something big is going to happen this year._

_Also the American Ministry of Magic is backing you in any decisions that you make. I'll see you soon._

_Seth_

Running a hand through his hair, frustrated at the information hoped that things would work out. For now he needed to do some stress relief, exciting his chamber as he headed towards the Quidditch Pitch.

&& **Quidditch Pitch** &&

Removing his glamour stretching his wings as he stood in the stillnesss of the night of the Quidditch Pitch were none would come, took flight with a powerful flap of his wings gliding upon the air currents as he relieved muscles that had been worked up from the hard weeks of Dumbledore trying to manipulate him, his students, Seth's dead ends and his mate...

He felt a hole of depression as he knew that his mate had sensed him, but he was not doing anything. Did he not want to be with him? He grit his teeth in frustration at the thoughts going through his head as his inner beast was also depressed hiding somewhere in his subconscious.

He had only eight months left. If his mate did not do something soon then...

Shaking his head moved to land down on the ground, shifting into a sleek black panther as he bounded back to the castle, towards his rooms not noticing the pair of greyish eyes that had been watching him in the shadows.

He had noticed the slight lose of light from his eyes while his beast in the back of his head was voicing it's opinion of the whole thing.

**_You should make a move or we will lose mate,_** pacing back and forth in his mind in agitation.

_I know but.._

**_BUT WHAT!?!?!?_** it all but roared out in frustration.

_I don't know how I should approach him,_ lowering his eyes as if ashamed as he heard his creature curse in his head.

**_Talk to him during lunches and dinner. Find out things about him. Court him as you would a girlfriend or boyfriend._**

_Thank you for your words of advice,_ feeling slightly better now that he had a plan.

Hearing grumbling in the back of his head smiled at the creature's gruffiness. But for now, a grin formed on his face, he had a lovely little soon-to-be mate to seduce.

_

* * *

_

**_Collaspses I did it! Finally! I wasn't very sure what to do for this chapter, as I'm having a writer's block. _**

**But for other people, there are some that aren't sure of Harry's age. Well I'll explain.**

Harry was 14 when he went to Oriala.

He then used the Space Bubble for three years, making him seventeen.

When he finished his time in the Space Bubble he took a de-aging potion that reverted him back to his fourteen year old self and had another three years at Oriala, so that he didn't look twenty, as it would look suspicious if he was that old and I dind't want Harry to be older than Cedric

**_Hope you enjoyed and that explained where you were getting confused. _**

**_Review!_**


End file.
